Extrañas Relaciones
by Cherry Angel Moon
Summary: Dos famosos empresarios, ¿qué tienen en común?...no creen en el amor pero todo puede cambiar, una propuesta, un viaje a Italia y tal vez dos corazones vuelvana a creer...todo empezó como una aventura...
1. Propuesta

La inspiración ha despertado en mí, las ganas de transmitir mis ideas es una oferta que no puedo rechazar sin más que ahondar loe dejo con este breve fic que no creo que supere los 4 o 5 caps...Y para los que siguen mis historias pronto actualizaré las demás en _**De ángeles y magos**_ la inspiración me ha abandonado, en este fic, pero tengo los suficientes capítulos para no dejarlos en suspenso, ténganme un poco de paciencia :P... bueno los dejo con esta historia titulada

_**Extrañas relaciones.**_

_Summary: _famosos empresarios, pero su vida es la sola, no le interesan las relaciones formales, no creen en el amor, los dos buscan los mismo compañía sin ningún tipo de compromiso, una propuesta un viaje a Italia y dos destinos por unir….

**Disclaimer: SCC no me pertenece es la idea de las chicas de CLAMP, pero la historia sí es mía...**

* * *

Los pequeños destellos de la luna se colaban por la ventana y chocaban contra su torso desnudo, la suave brisa marina entraba meciendo las cortinas y refrescando su cuerpo, después de todo era verano en Hong Kong, se movió tratando de encontrar la postura correcta para poder abandonarse al mundo donde tus deseos se vuelven realidad donde nada es imposible, pero el moverse sólo provocaba que las sábanas rozaran su piel, quemándola, por fin la encontró, posó sus brazos en su cabeza y miró al techo, dio un largo suspiro… ser un hombre atractivo era difícil, pero ser un magnate mundialmente conocido lo era más, aunque tenía sus ventajas obtenía lo que quería, cuando lo quería y cómo lo quería, pero también es triste pensar que nunca encontraría a la persona que valorara al hombre que es, sólo les importaba los ceros de su cuenta bancaria, lo había aprendido de una forma muy cruel pero gracias a ello aprendido que lo mejor sería enfocarse al plano sexual, los últimos cinco años de su vida los ha avocado a salir con mujeres que buscan una noche de placer sin compromisos, compromiso que él no les podía brindar y jamás lo haría a nadie… pero cómo dicen "nunca digas nunca"…

No pudo dormir en toda la noche en parte por el insoportable calor y en parte por la junta que tenía, estaba a punto de cerrar un importante contrato con una empresa japonesa mundialmente conocida dirigida por un hombre de nombre Touya Kinomoto que es conocido por la ferocidad con la que manejaba los negocios, la dirige junto con su hermana, pero la verdad no recordaba su nombre tampoco le importaba lo más seguro es que fuera otra niña mimada jugando a la mujer de negocios, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su primo y mejor amigo Eriol Hirawizaga…

**¿En qué tanto piensas primito?-**pregunto con su característica sonrisa-

**En nada en que quiero cerrar este contrato e irme una larga temporada de vacaciones.**

**Vaya nunca pensé que escucharía algo así.**

**La verdad he trabajado durante mucho tiempo y necesito descansar. Necesito alejarme de este mundo, tal vez vaya a mí casa de campo en Italia hace tiempo que no voy por allá.**

Me parece bien…

La plática se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono…

Dime Naoko…

_Señor acaban de llegar los empresarios de Japón._

**Gracias pásalos a la sala de juntas en un momento los alcanzo.**

_De acuerdo señor._

Dejo de apretar el botón rojo para cortar la comunicación.

**Listo-**Eriol preguntó-

**Listo-**se limitó a sonreír-

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, al entrar distinguieron a un hombre, de mirada seria pelo gris ojos de color azul y alto, no rebasaba el 1.90, a su lado se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello de color ébano que contrastaba con su pálida piel unos ojos color amatista que terminaban de darle un toque misterioso, su mirada se posó en la persona que estaba sentada en la cabecera e inmediatamente se sorprendieron…

**Buenos días-**dijo cortésmente**-, me puede decir ¿Quién es usted?**

**Buenos días, me supongo que usted es Syaoran Li, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y vengo en representación de mi hermano.**

**Pensé que el trato sería directamente con él-**en sus palabras se podía ver lo disgustado que estaba-

**Lo siento señor Li mi hermano tuvo un contratiempo, le ofrezco mis disculpas.**

Syaoran lanzó un leve gruñido lo que le faltaba lidiar con una niña, bueno al parecer los dos tenían 28 años aun así no le agradaba, se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa y una vez que su enojo estuvo controlado reparó en la mujer que estaba enfrente de él, era bella eso sería decir poco era hermosa tenía una pequeña nariz, pómulos altos, labios sensuales y lo más impresionante ese par de ojos, de color extraño que desde donde estaba parecía ser verde, tal vez después de todo no sería tan malo tratar con ella…

**Bueno cómo sabrá su hermano y yo tenemos un acuerdo en el que…**

Se vio interrumpido por una voz seria, y a pesar del tono seguía siendo dulce.

**Señor Li con todo respeto no soy ninguna estúpida se perfectamente a lo que he venido, así que le agradecería que se ahorrara su pequeño discurso y pasemos a lo que nos interesa.**

Syaoran se quedó sorprendido, al parecer no era una niña jugando a ser la exitosa mujer de negocios…

**De acuerdo, Eriol por favor pásale los contratos para que la señorita Kinomoto los firme.**

Eriol se los pasó no sin antes darle una mirada coqueta a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Y está se limitó a sonreírle de la misma forma.

Sakura recibió los papeles y se los pasó al hombre que estaba junto de ella, una vez que este los examinó los regresó a sus manos y los firmó. Los dejó sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia su anfitrión…

**Bueno señor Li creo no se requiere más de mi presencia, por lo que me retiro todavía tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de volver a Japón.**

**¿Cuándo se va?-**se escuchó preguntar, y para ser sinceros eso le extrañó-

**Mañana.**

**Entonces me aceptaría una invitación para cenar.-**vaya hoy si que hablaba antes de pensar, caviló, pero aun así le regaló una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras-

**Lamento declinar su propuesta, pero no suelo mezclar los negocios con mi vida personal, pronto recibirá noticias de mi hermano, sin más que tratar nos vemos luego Li.**

Sakura se levantó de su lugar con suma elegancia, la seguridad se podía ver en cada movimiento que hacía, Syaoran observó en silencio, enojo y sorpresa se mezclaban en su pensamiento, nadie, más bien nunca alguien lo había rechazado, Sakura hizo una leve inclinación a modo de despedida, y fue ahí cuando pudo verla de pies a cabeza, era alta de cuerpo delgado el pantalón que vestía a la cadera se ajustaba de una forma excelente a su figura remarcando sus torneadas piernas y sus caderas, la blusa que llevaba de color lila hacia resaltar sus ojos, el escote de la misma dejaba ver el inicio de sus senos todo en ella lucía espectacular…la vio salir de la oficina y sólo pudo pensar que Sakura Kinomoto era la mujer más interesante que conoció…

**Vaya primito creo que es la primera vez que alguien no cae en tus redes-**hizo burla Eriol-

**Eso está por verse-**contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios, Sakura acababa de despertar la curiosidad de Syaoran y no se saciaría tan fácilmente.

La noche llegó a la ciudad de Hong Kong, y con esto cierto alivio a sus habitantes ya no tendrían que soportar la presencia del abrasados sol, la vida nocturna en una ciudad tan Cosmopolitan como esta es muy variada y más si eres joven, tienes muchos lugares a donde ir, desde un muy sofisticado restaurant hasta el antro de moda, todos se puede hacer en esta ciudad, no todos son personas de la vida nocturna, algunos prefieren la comodidad de su casa o en su defecto del hotel…Dos hermosas mujeres se encontraban en una enorme cama, platicando, sus sonrisas resonaban por todo el cuarto dándole cierto aire encantador al mismo…

…**y hablando de cosas agradables, deja que te diga que Syaoran Li es un hombre muy pero muy sexy.**

**Tomoyo déjame decirte que estás perdiendo tu buen gusto.**

Tomoyo sonrió sabía que su prima estaba más que enojada, le encantaba hacerla repelar. **Vamos Sakura no seas infantil, debes de admitir que el hombre es todo un bombón.**

Sakura lo sabía, porque sería muy tonto no ver lo imponente que era Syaoran Li, es un hombre sumamente apuesto con unos ojos grandes y muy expresivos de color ámbar, esos labios que pedían ser besados, o ese cuerpo bien formado que parecía tener, si definitivamente era un hombre muy sexy…

**Sakura, me estas escuchando**-Tomoyo la movía levemente –

**Ah sí, perdón.**

**Vaya primita sí que estas rara, por fin, ya vas a aceptar que es un hombre guapo o no.**

**Pues si lo es, aunque eso no le quita lo increíblemente arrogante y macho que es, y no lo niegues tu también viste la forma en se molestó cuando supo que trataría conmigo, es el típico hombre que piensa que las mujeres no pueden pensar, que no conciben nada sin un hombre a lado.**

**En eso tienes razón-**admitió**-aunque creo que le diste una muy buena lección, casi me rio al ver su cara de asombro cuando le dijiste que no eras estúpida que sabias a lo que ibas.**

**Yo también, no sabes lo satisfactorio que es poner en su lugar a un hombre así.**

**¿Por qué no aceptaste su invitación a salir?**

**Simple, no quiero pasar una velada que terminará en su cama.**

**No pensé que te importara eso.**

**Pues la verdad no, no tengo ganas de estar con otro hombre que sólo quiere ver cuán semental es.**

**Pensé que últimamente tú sólo pensabas en las relaciones sin compromisos.**

**Pues sí, para serte sincera mi instinto me dicen que me aleje de él.**

Guardaron silencio, las dos sabían que implicaba eso, si en un futuro algo pasara con él, lo más seguro es que Sakura perdería algo que acababa de recuperar…su corazón.

**Bueno prima me voy a dormir nos vemos mañana-**Tomoyo salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura con sus meditaciones-

Sakura sabía lo que era sufrir por amor, había estado enamorada de un hombre que sólo la trataba como trofeo, la exhibía en cada reunión social que podía, la humillaba cada vez que quería, y todo porque ella era mujer, la cual ante sus ojos era un ser sin pensamiento sin voluntad, había aprendido la lección jamás se enamoraría nuevamente, jamás lloraría por alguien, jamás perdería la cordura, jamás sufriría el desamor de nuevo…por eso hace años atrás había tomado una decisión las relaciones que emprendiera de ese momento en adelante serían sin compromisos, sólo se reducirían a noches en las que buscaría compañía pero nada más…pudo conciliar el sueño entrada la madrugada, y eso no le agradaba mucho y más porque su insomnio se debió a Syaoran Li, gracias a él recordó su pasado y para ser sincera no era algo que a ella le agradará, sin conocerlo ya la había perturbado a tal grado de sentir miedo, se alejaría de él, no necesitaba pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, se iría mañana en la tarde y esa sería la última vez que vería a ese hombre que hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante su mirada inquisitiva, mientras analizaba su cuerpo, o a ese hombre que sabía que le daría problemas…

**Voy, ya voy-**grito desde su cama, se paró rápidamente, los leves golpes que provenían de la puerta habían interrumpido su sueño, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un enorme ramo de flores, abrió sus ojos de par en par denotando sorpresa, hacía mucho tiempo que ella no recibía ese tipo de detalles, pronto su sorpresa se vio remplazada por fastidio cuando escuchó la voz del hombre que portaba esas flores-

**Una flor, para otra flor.**

**Vaya, Li que ingenioso es usted no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor.**-contestó sarcástica-

**Mi inventiva se ve interrumpida cuando de usted se trata, ninguna palabra describiría su belleza.**

**Oh gracias, supongo que debo sentirme halagada.**

**Que le parece si en lugar de regresar cada elogio que hago a su persona me deja pasar, para poder poner estas flores en algún lugar antes de que mis brazos se entuman.**

**Pues si no queda de otra**-se hizo a un lado dejando entrar al hombre-

Syaoran las puso las flores en la mesa que se encontraba en el recibidor, volteó para encararse con la hermosa japonesa pero se quedó sin habla, al parecer estaba dormida ya que su pelo se encontraba un poco desordenado, eso era lo de menos lo más _interesante_ era su forma de vestir, tenía puesta una pequeña bata de color hueso que casi se podía confundir con su piel, terminaba a la mitad de sus muslos por lo que podía observarlos sin ningún impedimento, la bata amoldaba sus curvas de una manera peligrosa, no dejaba nada a la imaginación…Sakura se puso nerviosa al sentir su mirada recorrerle el cuerpo, y pronto calló en cuenta de el por qué.

**Creo que me iré a vestir, en seguida regreso.**

Syaoran sonrió la puso nerviosa y eso le agradaba, así que mientas esperaba su regreso se sentó en la pequeña sala de la suite.

**Bueno Li ahora si me puede decir a que debo tan grata sorpresa.**- dijo Sakura exageradamente , ya se encontraba vestida decentemente, se puso unos jeans a la cadera y una blusa de tirantes de color rosada.

**Sólo pasaba a saludarla, y de paso invitarla a desayunar.**

**Creo que ya había dejado en claro eso…**

**Pero no soy un hombre que se dé por vencido fácilmente.**

**Me alegra por usted que sea un hombre de iniciativa-se burlo- no soy ningún trofeo que se pueda ganar o perder.**

**Lo sé, no suelo tratar a las mujeres como objetos, sólo quiero que salgamos a desayunar.-**su sonrisa encantadora apareció de nuevo-

**Vasos Li, dejémonos de jueguitos y dígame ¿qué es lo que quiere?**

**Vaya usted sí que es directa Kinomoto**…

**Es una de mis grandes virtudes**-se burlo de nuevo-**seamos sinceros para que hacer todo un teatro si sólo quiere acostarse conmigo o me equivoco**-interrogó-

Syaoran se quedó mudo, vaya que era una persona muy difícil, eso sólo hacia más interesante la situación.

**No lo puedo negar, usted es una mujer muy hermosa, pero no sólo quiero **_**acostarme con usted **_**como dice, me gustaría tratarla más, se me hace una mujer interesante.**

**No adornemos la situación, lo de conocerme ni usted se lo cree, démosle el beneficio de la duda y suponiendo que sea verdad, lamento decirle que no busco compromisos serios, no me interesan.**

**Vaya ya somos dos, y he ahí una razón más para conocernos, yo no busco a alguien para comprometerme, no creo en esa palabra. Es muy pronto para hablar de esto, usted me atrae físicamente, me gustaría entablar otro tipo de relación con usted.**

**¿A caso me está proponiendo una aventura?**

**Si lo quiere ver de esa forma, si, se la estoy proponiendo.**

**Me halaga que un hombre como usted, si sabe a lo que me refiero, me proponga algo así, está seguro completamente seguro, yo regreso hoy mismo a Japón y no creo que nos volvamos a ver.**

**Eso se puede arreglar, tenía previsto tomar unas vacaciones después de cerrar el trato con ustedes, así que por qué no viene conmigo, le aseguro que no la pasaremos muy bien.**

Sakura lo miró, y pensó, es una oferta muy tentadora, también necesitaba unas vacaciones pero de eso a compartirlas con un hombre que no conocía, eso ya era otra cosa, pensándolo bien que perdía no más de lo que ganaba… aun así debían dejar algunas cosas en claro…

**Es tentadora la oferta, suponiendo que acepte debe prometerme una cosa.**

**Claro, lo que quiera.**

**Pasaremos ese tiempo juntos, disfrutaremos del momento, nada de compromisos, nada de palabras de amor.**

Syaoran la miró y se sorprendió al ver que pensaban de la misma forma sonrió a lo mejor después de todo no sería tan loco pasar con ella dos largas semanas en su casa de Italia.

**Me leyó el pensamiento, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted. **

Sakura lo miró ese hombre le daba miedo, no porque fuera aterrador más bien por lo que podría pasar, aun así le parecía atractivo, y aunque se quería alejar de él para que huir de las cosas después de todo los dos buscaban lo mismo compañía sin compromisos, y aunque nunca había hecho algo así la experiencia parecía prometer mucho, qué pensaría su hermano o Tomoyo, recapacitó por qué no una vez en su vida dejar de pensar en los demás y pensar en ella, después de todo sería esa la última vez que lo viera…

**Bueno Li, creo que por decirlo de una forma tenemos un trato, acepto su propuesta, con la última condición de que lo que pase allá se queda ahí, y que después de eso no nos volveremos a ver y si lo hacemos será estrictamente profesional.**

**Syaoran sonrió complacido. Me parece perfecto, dejemos los formalismos de llamarme Li y dime Syaoran, después de todo pasaremos dos semanas juntos.**

Sakura experimentó un leve escalofrió ante la forma tan sugerente de decirlo.

**Bueno Syaoran, entonces para estar a la par llámame por mi nombre.**

Syaoran sufrió un leve gozo al escuchar su nombre en labios de la castaña.

**De acuerdo Sakura, pasaré está tarde por ti, nos marcharemos hoy mismo, regresaremos dentro de dos semanas.**

**Me parece bien, así me das tiempo de comprar algo de ropa¿por cierto a donde vamos?**

**A Italia, tengo una casa en el campo allá.**

**Italia, bonito país, entonces nos vemos más tarde.**

**Nos vemos, prometo que no te arrepentirás.**

Sakura acompañó a Syaoran a la puerta, y reflexionó en sus últimas palabras, arrepentirse, no tendría por qué ¿o sí?...se metió a bañar para tratar de despejar su mente y pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, y la forma más adecuada de decírselo a Tomoyo…

* * *

Espero que sea de su agrado, y ya saebn submitan un review para hecerme feliz :P...nos leemos pronto 


	2. Llegando a Italia

**Hoolaaa…no tenía planeado subir un cap tan rápido pero me inspiré….este cap va dedicado a mi prima que a veces funge como mi corredor a de estilo jajajajajaja…. Y me ayuda a que mis ideas fluyan mejor primis TKM!!!!!!!**

**...y les doy las gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios y a los que sólo la leen no sean malos y dejen un comentario acepto todo tipo de criticas...:P **

**bueno los dejo d emolestar y los dejo con el segundo cap... **

* * *

**¡¿Sakura no estás bromeando?!-**la voz de Tomoyo se alzó y las personas que estaban en el restaurant voltearon a verlas-

**Tomoyo baja la voz nos están observando-**Sakura dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía a las personas que volteaban a verlas a modo de disculpa-

**Perdón es que jamás me imaginé que tú Sakura Kinomoto la persona más sensata hiciera una locura como esta. Es que vamos ni siquiera lo conoces, además no querías alejarte de ese hombre.**

Sakura se encogió de hombros. **Ni yo misma se por qué lo hice, piénsalo bien, que puedo perder, el no conocerlo no es un problemas más bien una ventaja.**

**Pues si tienes razón, aunque me preocupa que algo pase…**

**Si te refieres a enamorarme, no lo creo sabes muy bien que hace tiempo deje de creer en eso…**

**Pero uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, estarán dos semanas juntos solos en Italia todo puede ocurrir.**

**Lo sé, además los dos buscamos lo mismo ninguno de los dos queremos una relación formal, dejamos en claro que lo que pasara allá se quedaba allá y que no nos volveríamos a ver a menos que fuera estrictamente laboral.**

**Eso no es garantía de nada, Sakura, el hecho de que no quieran un compromiso no implica que después no lo anhelen.**

**Ya Tommy deja de confundirme más, no pasará nada, además ya quedé con él, pasará por mí hoy en la tarde.**

**Está bien Sakura, y por cierto ya pensaste como se lo dirás a tu hermano.**

Sakura puso carita de niña chiquita.

**No Sakura ni lo pienses.**

**Vamos Tommy, no seas mala.**

**Estás loca si regreso a Japón sin tu tú hermano me va a matar.**

**No tienes que decirle en donde estoy, sólo que me tomé unas vacaciones ya he hablado con él sobre el asunto así que no creo que se enoje.**

**Mejor háblale tú.**

**Ya vamos Tommy además me debes una por haber encubierto lo tuyo con Eriol.**

**No lo puedo creer Sakura Kinomoto me estas echando en cara eso.**

**No prima claro que no, anda no seas mala ayúdame.**

**Está bien, yo hablaré con él, es más a lo mejor me quedo con Eriol un tiempo aquí en lo que tu regresas no vaya a ser que me mate tu hermanito. **

**Bueno, me parce bien, y hablando de Eriol lo viste.**

**Si, anoche se quedó conmigo.**

**¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?**

**Pues bien, ya llevamos tres meses saliendo y la verdad me la paso increíble con él.**

**Me alegro por ti ya te merecías ser feliz.**

**Gracias y espero que algún día tu también encuentres esa felicidad.**

**A mí también, a mi también…**

Sakura y Tomoyo salieron a comprar por los centros comerciales de Hong Kong, los cuales eran impresionantes, las cosas que Sakura usaría en Italia, comieron en una cafetería del mismo donde minutos después se les unió Eriol.

**Hola Eriol ¿cómo estás?-**preguntó Sakura sonriente-

**Bien gracias, disfrutando de los pocos momentos que puedo pasar con mi querida Tomoyo**

Los dos se sonrieron de forma enamorada y se besaron. Sakura observó esto con una gran sonrisa.

**Y por cierto ¿cuándo tienen planeado decirle a los demás de su relación?**

**Pues la verdad, muy pronto, creo que no es justo que tengamos que vernos a escondidas-**contestó Eriol-

**Sabes sigo sin entender ¿por qué a escondidas?**

**Porque las cosas se podían malinterpretar al estar a punto de cerrar el contrato.-**respondió Tomoyo**- por eso decidimos dejarlo en secreto…**

**Y ahora que ya se cerró podremos pasar más tiempo juntos…y hablando de pasar tiempo mi primo me dijo que te vas a ir con él a Italia¿es cierto?**

Sakura se puso nerviosa. **Pues sí, me invitó y decidí acompañarlo.**

Eriol sonrió de una forma misterios. **Me alegra que aceptaras, es un lugar muy hermoso.**

**Debe ser…bueno los dejo tengo que terminar de arreglar mis cosas, nos vemos en dos semanas, pórtense mal y hagan muchas travesuras.**

Sakura se despidió de su prima que le susurró un _Suerte _ y de Eriol que sólo se limitó a observarla de una forma muy rara que no pudo descifrar.

**Creo que ese viaje va a ser muy interesante.**

**Creo que sí, dime algo Eriol**-Tomoyo miró a su novio-**¿Syaoran en confiable?**

**¿Sakura lo es?-**pregunto él de la misma forma-

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, sabían que lo eran, y también que ese viaja cambiaría la vida de sus primos…

Sakura llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba, subió a terminar de arreglar sus cosas, justo cuando acababa de empacar se escucharon leves golpes en la puerta, se apresuró a abrir y se encontró con la ya tan conocida sonrisa galante de Syaoran, está vez se sorprendió al verlo vestido casualmente, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera de color verde que hacían juego con sus ojos y junto con su pelo revuelto hacían una combinación fatal sin contar con lentes obscuros que estaban colocados en su cabeza.

**Hola Sakura-**Syaoran se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios-

Sakura sonrió coquetamente, a Syaoran le gustaba jugar sucio.

**Hola Syaoran, pensé que vendrías más tarde.**

**Me desocupé más temprano de lo previsto. ¿Estás lista?**

**Claro, voy por mi maleta y nos vamos.**

Sakura regresó con una maleta que Syaoran le ayudó a cargar, caminaron por el pasillo en silencio y abordaron el ascensor de misma forma, llegaron a la recepción en donde Sakura pagó por la cuenta. Salieron, Syaoran entregó una ficha al ballet parking y este regresó con un hermoso jaguar negro convertible, Sakura no se inmutó también ella estaba acostumbrada a esos lujos. Los dos subieron, ya llevaban como diez minutos de recorrido cuando Syaoran se aventuró a hablar.

**Iremos al aeropuerto, saldremos en mi avión.**

**De acuerdo-**dijo Sakura mientras veía como salían de la ciudad y tomaban camino hacia el aeropuerto.-

**Estás a tiempo de arrepentirte-**dijoSyaoran antes de abordar el avión de la familia Li-

**No creo que ya no, mejor apresurémonos, no retardemos más el viaje.**

Subieron al avión, era amplio contaba con una sala, baño, una pequeña cocina. Sakura se acomodó en uno de los asientos, Syaoran enfrente de ella, pronto llegó una hermosa mujer, que era la azafata, ofreciéndoles algo de comer o beber, Sakura la observó y vio cómo se sonrojaba ante la presencia de Syaoran roló los ojos y declino su propuesta. Pronto se escuchó la voz del piloto anunciando cuanta tardaría el viaje acompañado de la especificaciones de rutina, Sakura se ajustó el cinturón miró por la ventana en la cual poco a poco se empezaban a ver las casas, coches y personas más lejanas, hasta que sólo se pudo ver el cielo en una mezcla de matices originados por el atardecer, lentamente sus parpados se empezaron a hacer más pesados hasta que se quedó dormida…por su parte Syaoran sólo se limitaba a observarla, los rayos de sol chocaban de lleno en su rostro dándole un toque inocente y encantador, los rayos de sol empezaron a bajar de intensidad hasta que se convirtieron es destellos de luna, sintiéndose extrañamente calmado y resintiendo las noches sin dormir se quedó profundamente dormido… abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz del sol, buscó a su acompañante en su lugar y no encontró a nadie, frunció el ceño, miró por la ventana y pudo observar como platicaba con un joven apuesto a un lado de la pista y sin saber por qué experimentó un sentimiento de enojo, se paró de su lugar y salió a su encuentro.

**Really? I don't know that but it sounds very interesting (¿enserio? ****No lo sabía suena muy interesante). - **Sakura había bajado del avión para estirarse un poco y se había encontrado con un joven piloto que para su suerte hablaba inglés, era de origen turco, y le explicaba una de sus tradiciones-

**Yes madam, it is a very important tradition here. If you want I could show you the entire city. ****(SI señora es una importante tradición. Si quiere puedo mostrarle toda la ciudad)**

Sakura solo sonrió de en forma de agradecimiento.

**Thank you but…** (Gracias pero..,)

**But the lady came with me (Pero la señorita vino conmigo).** - Syaoran llegó y se puso a un lado de Sakura, pasándole un brazo por su cintura, Sakura lo observó con una cara de sorpresa, y enojo no era de su propiedad decidió no hacer ninguna escena.

**I'm sorry, I don't know, It was a placer to meet you-**el joven tomó la mano de Sakura y depositó un beso en ella-

**My too, bye.-**lo despidió con una sonrisa-

El joven turco se alejo y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos…

**No me gusta que me traten como si fuera un objeto que tiene dueño así que espero que esta situación no se repita.**

Sakura se dio la media vuelta y emprendió camino hacia el avión seguida de cerca por Syaoran que estaba pensando por qué demonios había tenido esa reacción(N/A se detuvieron a cargar combustible en Turquía: P). Se dispusieron a continuar el viaje, llegaron como a las seis de la tarde a Italia, el clima era favorable una suave brisa cálida corría, ya llevaban una hora de camino, era impresionante el contrate de escenarios, acababan de salir de la ciudad cuando ya estaban entrando a un hermoso paraje en donde se podían ver varios viñedos al lado del camino, los pequeños senderos empedrados le daban un toque romántico, el sol se empezó a ocultarse en el horizonte, después de dos horas más de viaje llegaron a una hermosa casa alejada de la bulliciosa ciudad, era antigua, de muy buen gusto tenía flores por todas partes.

**Es hermosa.**

**Lo sé, cuando la compre se estaba cayendo pero con un poco de inversión es lo que es ahora, no cambié la estructura externa sólo la interna ya verás cuando entres.**

Sakura siguió a Syaoran por el sendero que conducía a la casa, las luces estaban apagadas cuando entraron, casi se caen, Syaoran prendió las luces, de la boca de Sakura sólo salió un wow, la casa estaba exquisitamente decorada tenía un hermoso candelabro en el centro que era el que en esos momentos iluminaba la estancia, varios cuadros decoraban la pared de color blanco, el piso era de mármol, subieron las escaleras que conducían al área de las recamaras. Se detuvieron en una de las tantas puertas…

**Esta es tu recámara, la mía es la de enfrente.**

**Gracias-**Sakura agradeció con una sonrisa que iluminó la noche de Syaoran-

**Me supongo que estas cansada y lo más seguro es que necesites una ducha…**

**La verdad es que sí, muero por un baño relajante.**

**Entonces no te entretengo, nos vemos mañana-**Syaoran dejó la maleta de Sakura al lado de la enorme cama, se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la pared sonrió de una manera muy seductora-**duerme **_**rico**_**, si necesitas algo sólo llámame-**le dio un beso en la mejilla le sonrió y salió.

Sakura dibujó un gesto seductor en sus labios, sería muy interesante esas dos semanas… Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al baño, en donde pudo comprobar que en medio del cuarto estaba un jacuzzi, preparó el baño y se deshizo de su ropa lentamente sin prisa, una vez desnuda se soltó el pelo, se acercó hacia la tina y se metió, sus músculos se relajaron ante el contacto de agua caliente, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar del contacto de las burbujas en su piel…salió a la media hora, vistió su bata se enredó una toalla en el pelo, salió a la habitación fue a su maleta, la colocó en su cama y se dispuso a buscar su pijama, un hermoso camisón de color vino que hacía verla sexy, abrió las ventanas para que la brisa nocturna entrara, aspiró el aroma a campo, cepilló su pelo y se recostó necesitaba recobrar energía…

Syaoran entró a su recamara, una sonrisa iluminó su cara, extrañó mucho este lugar, fue hasta su cuarto de baño donde tomó una ducha rápida, una vez liberado del sudor se puso el pantalón de su pijama, se recostó en su cama, echó una leve mirada por el lugar, y se quedó dormido…

El cantar de los pájaros la hizo despertar, bueno eso y el hecho de que moría de hambre abrió los ojos despacio para que se acostumbraran a la luz del sol, se estiró y se incorporó lentamente tratando de evitar marearse, se puso sus pantuflas, un leve aroma a comida acompañó al aire que entro inundando sus sentidos y haciendo rugir a su estomago, se cambió se puso unos pants a la cadera grises y una blusa de tirantes negra, amarró su pelo en una trenza y siguió su olfato, que la dirigió a la cocina, en donde se encontró a Syaoran cocinando, este hombre es sorprendente pensó.

**Quien lo diría esto sí que es una sorpresa.**

Syaoran dio un leve respingo. **Hola preciosa que tal dormiste.**

**Bien ¿y tú?**

**También, siéntate en un momento serviré el desayuno.**

**No quieres que te ayude en algo.**

**No gracias, ya falta poco.**

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el desayunador. Syaoran sirvió el desayuno que constaba de tostadas, huevos y café.

**Te luciste.-**comentó Sakura mientras tomaba un poco de jugo-

**Que quieres, lo mejor para la mejor.**

**En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.**

**Vanidosa.**

**Tú comentaste yo sólo reafirme.**

Syaoran rió, y tomo un poco de café, el no solía reír mucho pero con ella era algo natural… terminaron de comer, Sakura se ofreció a lavar los platos sucios, una vez que terminó miró a Syaoran…

**Y dime que haremos hoy.**

Syaoran hizo un mohín provocativo mientras recorría el cuerpo de la castaña con su mirada.

**Tengo muchas cosas en mente…**

Sakura entendió sus palabras y le regresó una mirada muy significativa…

**¿En serio¿Cómo cuales?...**

**Mmm, no lo sé, no creo que se puedan explicar con palabras.**

**Entonces ¿Qué te parece si me los demuestras?**

Se acercó despacio cuan depredador cazando a su presa, la acorraló con sus brazos entre su cuerpo y el lavabo, le besó la frente, la nariz y por fin sus labios, primero con un suave roce, luego con un beso más profundo, Sakura pasó sus finos brazos por su cuello aproximándolo más a ella, Syaoran mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Sakura, haciendo una tentadora oferta que sin duda no sería rechazada, el beso se profundizó cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto, las manos que estaban en el lavabo pasaron a su cintura, acariciándola, la agarró firmemente de la cadera y la alzó sentándola en el borde del fregadero quedando así de frente, el se posó entre sus piernas, se separaron por un poco de aire se miraron a los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas sus respiraciones entrecortadas, se besaron de nuevo, con esfuerzo abandonó la suave boca de su acompañante para empezar a besarle el cuello, al cual dedicaba especial atención mordisqueando suavemente la piel, Sakura clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él estaba empezando a perder la cordura, subió de nuevo a sus labios, los cuales se unieron en un abrasador beso, Sakura quitó sensualmente la playera de Syaoran, acariciando sus bien formado abdomen a cada caricia que ella daba el cuerpo del castaño se estremecía. Él empezó a levantarle la playera dejando a la vista su vientre pero antes de poder quitársela se escuchó un carraspeo, los dos se sobresaltaron, Sakura bajó rápidamente la blusa, Syaoran sólo lanzó un gruñido de frustración y se dirigió al intruso…

**Pensé que vendrías más tarde…**

**Pues si me hubieras dicho que tenías compañía con gusto vengo más tarde.**

Sakura sitió su cara arder, parecía una quinceañera que acababa de ser descubierta en el coche de su novio… Syaoran miró a Sakura besó sus labios fugazmente y la bajó del lavabo.

**Sakura el es un amigo de la infancia su nombre es Yamazaki, Yamazaki ella es Sakura.**

**Mucho gusto, Sakura**- el hombre hizo una reverencia con la cabeza-

**Mucho gusto Yamazaki-**contestó Sakura después de recobrar el aliento que Syaoran había robado con sus besos, y debía admitir que le hombre besaba de maravilla-**bueno creo que los dejaré hablar iré a darme una ducha… la necesito-**dijo en un susurro-

Los dos hombres despidieron con una leve inclinación de cabeza a Sakura.

**Vaya amigo sí que es hermosa.**

**Lo sé, y dime cómo está Chiharu.**

**Bien**-el hombre en cuestión sonrió como tonto-**ahora está en la ciudad fue por algunas cosas para la comida.**

**Me la saludas cuando llegue tal vez luego la pasamos a ver,**

**¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás esta vez?**

**Dos semanas.**

**Entonces no podrás rechazar una invitación para comer unos ricos raviolis, sabes que son la especialidad de mi esposa.**

**Claro que sí, no lo dudes.**

Yamazaki se fue al poco rato de estar platicando, Syaoran subió a buscar a Sakura, tocó varias veces pero nadie contestó, entró con cuidado vio la cama, estaba hecha camino la busco con la mirada pero no encontró rastro de su hermoso ser, una idea cruzó por su cabeza tal vez estaba bañándose y si así era se le podría unir, con una semblante travieso entro a la habitación, pero su desilusión fue mucha al no encontrarla ahí.

**Buscas algo**-preguntó una voz desde atrás, aparentemente divertida-

Se giro sobre sí mismo y encontró al objeto de su deseo sentada junto a la ventana una sonrisa burlona asomándose en sus labios el pelo mojado producto de su reciente ducha, un vestido de color lila resaltando majestuosamente sus dos enormes esmeraldas, dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo…

**No, sólo vine a ver si necesitabas algo y de paso continuar con nuestro pequeño asunto pendiente**-se acercó a ella, la miró analizando cada parte de su cara.

**No lo sé, que tal si nos interrumpen de nuevo**.-dudó-

**No lo creo, está ves cerré la puerta y puse un no molestar-**la tomo de la cintura entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo se acercó a su oído y en un susurro le dijo-**sabes que eres una tentación para los hombres.**

Sakura se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento acariciar su cuello.

**No lo sabía pero gracias por infórmamelo, lo tendré presente de ahora en adelante**-contestó seductoramente-

**Y sabes que es una lástima-**esta vez deslizó sus labios levemente por el lóbulo de su oreja-

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

**No-**su voz salió como un suave ronroneo-

**Lo bien que te vez con ese vestido…**-bajo de su oreja hasta su cuello-

**Y eso es una desgracia-**ladeo su cabeza para que pudiera besarlo mejor-

**Sí, porque te lo tendré que quitar.**

Sakura se relamió los labios y sonrió…

**Tienes razón es una lástima pero sabes, creo que lo quiero tener puesto un rato más, que te parece si vamos a pasear**-se deshizo de su abrazo, dejando a un muy confundido Syaoran-

**Oh vamos Sakura no hagas esto.**

**Hacer qué-**preguntó inocentemente**-sólo quiero dar un paseo por el lugar.**

**Puede esperar.-**contestó exasperado**-**

**También lo otro puede esperar, además ve el hermoso día que hay, tenemos que aprovecharlo, además sabes muy bien que de un momento a otro puede llover, anda Syaoran no seas malo**-Sakura le regaló su mejor sonrisa-

Syaoran suspiró resignado.** Está bien deja me baño y salimos a dar una vuelta.**

Sakura lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Bueno espero que le haya gustado...ya saben submitan un rewiev...nos leemos pronto 


	3. Tormenta

Holas a todos…me alegra ver los RR que dejan, y déjame decirte querida NiñaLi que los cap. Son cortos porque la historia no es muy larga…pero trataré de hacerlos un poco más largos lo prometo, palabra de exploradora jajajaja…bueno después de esta breve explicación, los dejo con este cap…antes de que se me olvide no falta mucho para que se acabe tal vez dos o tres cap más…bueno ahora pasemos a lo que nos interesa :P

* * *

El lugar era majestuoso, con todo ese verde adornado el paisaje, con el cantar de los pájaros acompañando su caminar, la sombra de los árboles brindándoles sombra y confort para el calor. Iban en silencio, admirándolo. Llegaron a la orilla del rio Secchia(N/A no tengo la ubicación correcta lo saqué de una mapa jojojo O.O), en donde se sentaron en una de las piedras que había.

**Y dime Sakura¿qué te gusta hacer?-**preguntó Syaoran después de todo no se conocían-

**Pues, me encanta leer, correr y aunque lo parezca increíble cocinar.**

**¿Por qué trabajas con tu hermano?**

Sakura pensó en esta pregunta, su mirada se volvió triste no le gustaba hablar sobre eso pero Syaoran le inspiraba confianza a pesar de su extraña relación…

**Mis padre murieron hace diez años, todo fue un caos en ese momento yo estaba estudiando economía, mi hermano estudiaba en el extranjero su maestría, le faltaba poco para terminar, por lo que yo le dije que si quería podía encargarme de la empresa mientras el terminaba, estuvo renuente al principio pero después de mucho hablarlo accedió combinar la escuela con la oficina no fue tan difícil como convencer a los inversionistas de mantener sus cuentas con nosotros y todo se complicaba por ser mujer, pero con la ayuda de mi prima Tomoyo y de mi mejor amigo Yue logramos mantener a flota la empresa mientras mi hermano regresaba… y así empecé a trabajar en la empresa y me convertí en vicepresidenta.**

**Vaya, hay muchas cosas que no se de ti.**

**Syaoran, es la primera vez que hablamos.**

La risa de Syaoran llegó hasta los oídos de Sakura, haciendo que su corazón acelerara sus latidos-**tienes razón, pero es agradable platicar contigo.**

**Gracias, pero ya hablé de mi ahora a ti.**

**Bueno a mí me gusta, el cine, leer hacer ejercicio y también cocinar, como comprobaste en la mañana. **

**¿Qué se siente ser un magnate mundialmente conocido?**

De su cara se borró su sonrisa y puso un semblante serio.** No muy bien, la soledad siempre te acompaña, tu mejor amigo es el silencio, vives en un mundo superfluo, lleno de frivolidades, no sabes quién se acerca por tu dinero y quién por ti, vives siempre en la incertidumbre, llegas a tu casa fría, sola, a una cama vacía en donde anhelas una compañera con la que compartirla, pero eso es casi imposible, no he encontrado mujer que no se interese en mi cuenta bancaria o por el prestigio que pueda conseguir por ser yo su pareja.**

**Sé a lo que te refieres, yo también he pasado por lo mismo, es por eso que me di por vencida y sólo busco relaciones sin compromiso… sabes-**sonrió anhelantemente- **a veces me surge la loca idea de que algún día lo encontraré esa estabilidad en mi vida...**

**Lo sé. es reconfortante pensar en eso, pero la cruel realidad es esta**.-señaló a los dos-

Se hizo un silencio, en el cual los dos se miraron y se acompañaron en su soledad, rompieron contacto visual al ver que unas pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer.

**Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.**

Los dos corrieron, pero la lluvia los encontró a mitad del camino, cuando llegaron a la casa estaban empapados.

**Me iré a bañar, y esta vez me toca prepara la comida-cena.**

**¿Comida-cena?**-cuestionó-

**Si Syaoran ya son las seis de la tarde. **

**¿Las seis?!!!!! .**

**Si tontuelo, así que tárdate si quieres para que me dé tiempo de terminar**-subió las escaleras corriendo-

Syaoran esta sorprendió, nunca le había pasado eso perder toda la tarde platicando con alguien, confundido subió a bañarse a lo mejor después de eso su cerebro podría pensar con claridad….

**A ver, a ver ¿qué podré preparar?-**se cuestionó Sakura entrando a la cocina, miró a lo largo de la cocina buscando inspiración, su mirada se posó en el congelador-**creo que el pescado estará bien.**

Empezó a cocinar, haría pescado a la plancha, con una ensalada y un buen vino blanco. Se puso el mandil que estaba colgado junto a la puerta y empezó a trabajar…tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Syaoran, la observaba recargado en el quicio de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión tranquila.

**Syaoran, Dios casi me matas del susto.-**dijo una vez que reparó en su presencia-

**No era mi intención, temí que si hablaba te interrumpiría.**

**Como crees, pero me alegra que llegaras; ya está listo todo así que por qué no te sientas y te sirvo en un instante.**

Syaoran tomó asiento en la mesa, minutos después llegó con su platillo, comieron amenamente y cuando terminaron los dos estaban muy cansados como para pensar en su _asuntito pendiente._

**Bueno nos vemos mañana, descansa**-Syaoran se despidió desde su puerta-

**Tú también-**Sakura contestó desde la suya-

Y cerraron la puerta, Syaoran se cambió y se quedó dormido al poco tiempo, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Sakura, ella estaba aterrada ya que una tormenta eléctrica empezó minutos después de que se acostara, le temía a los rayos. Se tapó hasta la cabeza, pero no conseguía apaciguar su miedo, dio varias vueltas en la cama, pero nada, la lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte azotando su ventana, y con esta un enorme rayo resonó en la habitación haciendo que saltara de la cama y ahogara un grito contra la almohada, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al cuarto de Syaoran, abrió la puerta despacio para no despertarlo, caminó a tientas hasta que llegó al pie de la misma, lo vio plácidamente dormido y le dio envidia, ojalá ella pudiera dormir así, se acercó a la cama y antes de que se recostará nuevamente el sonido rezumbador de un trueno llegó a sus oídos y al parecer esta vez había sido cerca de la casa por lo que gritó, Syaoran inmediatamente se despertó.

**¿Qué¿Qué paso?-**gritó, pronto vio en la oscuridad a una muy asustada Sakura-**¿Sakura¿Qué paso?**

**¿Puedo dormir contigo?**

**Tanto me deseas-**pregunto burlonamente-

**No seas ególatra, le tengo miedo a los rayos no puedo dormir**.-su voz denotaba angustia-

**Ya estas grandecita ¿no?**

**Sabes que olvídalo, mejor me voy…**

**No espera no me quise burlar**-Syaoran se incorporó-**claro que puedes dormir aquí.**

**Bueno, que conste que acepto tu oferta porque en verdad les tengo miedo.**

Se recostó en la cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza. Pero otro rayo cayó y Sakura brincó.

**No tienes porque tenerles miedo, tengo un gran para rayos.**

**Aun así el sonido que hacen es aterrador.**

Sakura se volteó y quedó de frente a Syaoran que la miraba con los ojos divertidos.

**No puedo creer que una mujer como tú le tenga miedo a algo así.**

**Yo no tengo la culpa desde pequeña les he temido.**

La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte esta vez acompañada de un fuerte aire. La tormenta empeoró, para la desgracia de Sakura, numerosos rayos caían acompañados del sonido estridente de los truenos, pero está vez lo hizo en el árbol que estaba junto de la casa y si pensarlo Sakura se abrazó al cuerpo de Syaoran, esté se sobresaltó.

**Ya tranquila, no pasa nada.-**acarició su espalda-

**¿Cómo demonios no? Si ese casi cae en la casa.**

**Pero no fue así tranquilízate.**

Sakura se pegó más al cuerpo de Syaoran, acercó su cabeza en su pecho y el latir de su corazón la arrulló y antes de que se diera cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida… el día amaneció nublado, todavía llovía pero no tan fuerte, pero esto era ajeno a dos personas que dormían tranquilamente. Él fue el primero en despertar no por gusto si no que al quererse acomodar no pudo, bajo su mirada y supo por qué, Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, la abrazaba por la cintura y ella tenía su mano fuertemente aferrada a la suya, sonrió y sin quererla despertar la acercó más a su cuerpo acomodó su barbilla en la cabeza castaña y se volvió a dormir…estaba cómodamente dormido, pero algo faltaba, sentía la cama fría extendió su brazo tratado de encontrar algo, sin embargo sólo halló un hueco en la cama con fastidio se incorporó, paseó su mirada por el lugar, si no mal recordaba Sakura había dormido con él¿o sólo fue un sueño?, el sonido peculiar de una puerta abriéndose hizo que girara su cabeza al baño, en donde distinguió la silueta de lo que parecía ser una diosa, lo más seguro es que siguiera durmiendo, se restregó los ojos, pero la imagen no desaparecía…

**¿Te sientes bien?-**la melodiosa voz inundó la habitación, cayó en cuenta de que su _diosa_ era _Sakura-_

**Si, es que… no nada ¿cómo dormiste?**

**Bien gracias, y debo agradecer el hecho de que me aceptaras en tu cama.**

**Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida.** La dirigió una mirada cargada de apetito, de por sí la deseaba, pero vestida con ese camisón color vino cubriendo su cuerpo era demasiado para sus sentidos, la combinación perfecta entre sensualidad e inocencia, las curvas de su cuerpo se dibujaban en la fina seda, el trazo perfecto de sus senos, la forma de sus caderas todo en una abrumadora mezcla de erotismo.

Sakura sentía fuego en cada parte del cuerpo en que la mirada lujuriosa de Syaoran se posaba, tenía un efecto abrumador en su ser…pero nada la retenía de poseer a ese hombre después de todo a eso vino…

**Sabes creo que está vez podremos terminar **_**aquellito.-**_Sakura se aproximó con movimientos sensuales a Syaoran, de un sólo tirón las colchas dieron contra el suelo, se subió a la cama gateando, aproximándose a él, se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas, pasó sus brazos por su cuello, rozó sus labios, trazó un con un camino de besos su barbilla empezó a mover lentamente su cadera mientras besaba su boca con ansias, en un débil susurro preguntó- **¿tú qué dices?**

Syaoran tomó a Sakura de los muslos alzándole lentamente el camisón, dando por hecho que aceptaba su _propuesta_, correspondió apasionadamente su beso, sus manos abarcaron sus glúteos atrayéndola más hacia él, Sakura dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la plenitud de la virilidad masculina, subió las manos acariciando la piel que descubría bajo sus yemas, llegó a hasta los hombros donde posó sus dedos en los finos tirantes de la prenda, los deslizó por sus brazos dejando al descubierto un par de hermosos senos que mostraban un área oscura y erguida debido a la excitación de su dueña, deslizó suavemente sus varoniles manos por ellos abarcándolos plenamente, apretándolos suavemente reclamando lo que era suyo en ese momento, los brazos de Sakura abandonaron la espalda de Syaoran para posarlos en su cintura en donde sus suaves dedos cedieron a la tarea de quitar la playera dejando el torso desnudo, sus pieles entraron en contacto, la excitación de los senos se topó con los fuertes pectorales…separaron sus labios en busca de ese elemento fundamental para la vida, sus miradas se encontraron revelando el deseo que sentían en ese momento, Syaoran abrazó el cuerpo frágil de su cómplice la cual seguía en ese vaivén de caderas que lograban volverlo loco, quería… no, necesitaba más, recostó cuidadosamente su cuerpo encima del de ella, se apresuró a quitarse la pijama, el roce de la tela contra su miembro dolía, necesitaba descargar toda esa energía, una vez terminada su labor prosiguió con la fina pieza de encaje negro que cubría la más sensible parte a la cual quería tener pleno acceso, deslizó la prenda por los muslos bien formados, hasta llegar a sus pies, trazó un húmedo camino de besos desde sus pequeños dedos hasta su boca, Sakura besó desesperadamente la boca de su compañero de juego, él se acomodó en medio de sus piernas después de haberlas separado, sus miradas se encontraron esperando el momento pero…

El timbre de la puerta los sobresaltó, Sakura dejó escapar un quejido de frustración, al parecer Syaoran no prestaba atención, más bien no quería hacer mucho caso.

**Creo que tienes que ir a ver quién es**-dijo Sakura no muy convincentemente-

Syaoran la miró con ojos de no estés jugando. Había decidido ignorar a la persona que interrumpía, bajó de nuevo a los labios de Sakura peor el timbre sonó más fuerte, lanzó un gruñido y muy a disgusto suyo se quitó del tentador cuerpo de Sakura. Sakura suspiró y se paró tapándose con la sábana… Syaoran recorrió la habitación en busca de sus pantalones los cuales habían salido volando, se los puso y volteó a ver a Sakura…

**No te vayas, en seguida corro a quien quiera que sea y regreso a terminar.**

Sakura sólo se encogió de hombros, era la segunda vez que pasaba esto no sería una señal del cielo… se puso su camisón, recogió su ropa interior y salió del cuarto al ver que Syaoran no regresaba a lo mejor era alguien importante, fue a su recamará donde se metió a bañar, que mala suerte, pensó mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, su humor estaba pésimo le frustraba el hecho de no haber podido terminar, pero ni modo tal vez cuando lo hicieran de verdad la recompensa sería mayor… se puso unos jeans una blusa de color verde y bajó…

Cuando llegó a la sala pudo ver a Syaoran con una hermosa mujer, lo cual la hizo sentir una punzada de celos pero decidió ignorar eso por lo que mejor la observó, tenía pelo negro unos ojos color rubí, usaba un vestido muy elegante, y se veía enojada tal vez no era buena idea ir a ver si necesitaban algo, por lo que se volteó en silencio…

**A sí que tú eres Sakura Kinomoto**-la aludida se volteó-

**Si.**

**Yo soy Meiling Li, soy prima del granuja este. **

**Mucho gusto.-**Sakura dijo con una gotita en su cabeza-

**Y ya me dirás ¿qué demonios te trae aquí?**-Syaoran espetó exasperado-

**¿Cómo qué, qué? Te desapareces sin dejar ningún rastro, si no es porque le saqué, muy a la fuerza, la información a Eriol no sabría que pasa contigo.**

**Necesitaba unas vacaciones**-dijo entre dientes-

**Y me alegra que sea así, trabajas mucho, pero aun así tía Irean está muy preocupada.**

**Por Dios, mi mamá se acuerda de mí sólo en mis cumpleaños…y eso porque los periódicos mandan felicitaciones… **

**Sabes que no es cierto, pero aun así me alegra haber venido porque por fin conocía la famosa Sakura Kinomoto.**

**¿A mí?-**preguntó extrañada, se sentó en el sillón.

**Si, tu hermano me habla todo el tiempo de ti.**­-una sonrisa iluminó su rostro-

**Mi hermano…-**dijo en un susurro se giró sorprendida**-entonces tu eres la famosa Mei, no lo puedo creer pensé que nunca te conocería.**

**Alguien me podría decir que pasa**-Syaoran preguntó al aire-

**Hay primito, te acuerdas que te platique que salía con un hombre, pues es ni más ni menos que el hermano de ella.**

**¿Enserio?**

**Sí, que coincidencia no lo crees. Por cierto ya viste a tu hermano**-Mei preguntó-

**¿Mi hermano¿Aquí?-**Mei asintió**-debes de estar bromeando si me llega a ver me matará.**

**¿Por qué? No haces nada malo.**

**Tú lo conoces mejor que yo es muy celoso, demonios y ahora que haré**-Sakura se paseó por toda la habitación-

**No te preocupes está aquí en Italia, sólo que él está en Florencia, me está esperando.**

**Lo hubieras dicho antes. Debo de pedirte un favor…**

**Claro que sí…**

**Por favor no le digas que me viste¿sí?**-imploró Sakura-

Meiling miró a su primo y luego a ella, una sonrisa coqueta se dibujó en sus labios.

**Oh! Ya entiendo.**

**¿A qué te refieres?**-dijo Syaoran cautelosamente-

**Ustedes dos se escaparon para tener un romance aquí, que fantástico.**

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

**Mei no digas…**-Syaoran se vio interrumpido-

**No me expliques nada, primito no le diré nada a nadie. Y mejor me voy antes de que Touya se empiece a desesperar.**

Mei se despidió de su primo con un abrazo efusivo, lo mismo con Sakura…

**Hacen una linda pareja ojalá que su relación continúe**-gritó desde su coche-

**Tu prima es algo…**

**Rara…Lo sé.-**completó Syaoran-

Entraron a la casa, Sakura fue a la sala a leer un poco y Syaoran a bañarse, para después preparar la comida era su turno… la biblioteca de Syaoran era muy amplia tenía libros interesantes, pero uno llamó su atención "_El verano de la traición"_ lo tomó y se sentó en el sillón que daba a la ventana, sin más que tardar empezó a leer…

**Sakura, Sakura ¿me oyes?-**Syaoran llevaba hablando a Sakura desde hace cinco minutos pero parecía muy entretenida con su libro-**tierra llamando a Sakura.**

**Syaoran¿qué paso?**-Sakura contestó sorprendida-

**Pues llevo hablándote mucho tiempo pero no contestas.**

**Perdón es que este libro esta buenísimo, me suele pasar cuando algo me gusta.**

**No te preocupes, pero creo que tienes que comes si no te quieres enfermar.**

**De acuerdo-**puso un separador en la página que estaba leyendo y se dirigió con Syaoran a la cocina-

**Tenía algo de flojera para cocinar por lo que sólo hice unos sándwiches, espero que no te moleste.**

**No para nada, mejor para mí no tengo mucha hambre.**

Pasaron una comida muy animada, en la que se conocieron más, platicaron de muchos temas, libros, películas amigos y familia.

**Sabes, me encanta platicar contigo eres una persona con la que se puede pasar una tarde entera sin aburrirse.**

**Pues viniendo de un hombre tan Cosmopolitan como tú, debo decir que me siento honrada.**

**La verdad es que sí, no todos logran mantener mi atención.**

**Se me olvidaba de que el señor Li es un hombre muy exigente.**-se burlo-

**Pues si no exigente selecto en lo que tengo.**

**Sí, sí, sí sólo lo mejor se me olvidaba.**

**Claro si no, no estarías aquí conmigo.**

**Golpe bajo, pero tienes razón.**

Eran las seis de la tarde, las horas corrieron rápidamente, y como era costumbre la lluvia empezó de nuevo, para desgracia de Sakura una tormenta se desató…

**Demonios-**dijo mientras miraba las oscuras nubes cubrir el cielo-**otra noche de tormenta.**

La furia de Zeus empezó a azotar la ciudad, rayos y truenos caían a diestra y siniestra. Y para el infortunio de Sakura la luz se fue.

**Lo qué faltaba.**

**No te preocupes a lo mejor regresa pronto.**

**Y si no.**

**Pues ya que, prenderemos unas velas y listo.**

**¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Qué tal si entra un ladrón o no sé…**

**No me digas que también le tienes miedo a la oscuridad…**

**Miedo, así lo que se dice miedo no pero no me gusta…**

**Bueno entonces deja que vaya a ver si puedo hacer algo con los fusibles…**

**¡No!-**gritó Sakura**-**

**Si no lo hago estaremos a oscuras.**

**No me dejes sola**- Sakura pidió-

Syaoran se conmovió, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

**Está bien, me quedaré contigo, por qué no vamos a la recamara podremos continuar nuestra plática ahí.**

Sakura asintió. Syaoran entrelazó su mano con la de Sakura y avanzaron por la casa, no se veía nada de vez en cuando un rayo iluminaba la casa y eso ayudaba a no tropezar con todo. Subieron las escaleras con cuidado, pronto llegaron a la recamara de Syaoran, Sakura se sentó en la cama en lo que Syaoran buscaba unas velas, al poco tiempo regresó con dos prendidas.

**Son las únicas que hay creo que con estas bastaran.**

Puso cada una en las mesas de noche que estaban a lado de la cama iluminando levemente la habitación. Sakura se recostó en la cama, pronto la alcanzó Syaoran…compartieron el silencio durante un largo tiempo lo único que se escuchaba era la lluvia caer, los truenos resonando en los cristales de la habitación y sus respiraciones…

**Me puedes prestar una blusa para dormir, no quiero ir a mi cuarto.**

**Uhm**

Syaoran se dirigió a uno de sus cajones y le pasó una playera blanca. Al momento de recibirla se metió al baño y se cambió, cuando se la puso se rió le quedaba enorme, parecía un niño, ni modo era eso o ir a su cuarto… cuando salió Syaoran estaba recostado en la cama, se acercó y se acostó se colocó en posición fetal de frente a Syaoran.

**¿Le tienes miedo a algo?**

La pregunta interrumpió la meditación de Syaoran.

**No.**

**¿No?**

**Si no.**

**Eres raro.**

**¿Por qué raro?**

**Todos le tenemos miedo a algo en la vida, por ejemplo yo le tengo miedo a las tormentas eléctricas y a la oscuridad.**

**Pues no lo sé-** se colocó de la misma forma que Sakura, la miró a los ojos-**el miedo es sinónimo de debilidad.**

**A veces es necesario.**

**Puede ser, pero en estos momentos no le tengo miedo a nada, tal vez porque no tengo nada que perder.**

**El miedo sólo nos hace crecer, se aprende mucho de él.**

**No me digas-**dijo burlonamente-** que has aprendido de tu miedo a la oscuridad y a las tormentas.**

**Oye, no te burles.-**lanzó un leve golpe al brazo de Syaoran-

**No lo hago enserio me gustaría saber que has aprendido.**

**A ver, he aprendido que el miedo a la oscuridad se debe a que no me gusta estar sola, la oscuridad puede significar muchas cosas en mi mundo es igual a soledad.**

Syaoran la miró y puso una de sus manos en su mejilla. Son tan parecidos…

**¿Y a las tormentas eléctricas?**

**Mmm… no lo sé sólo me dan miedo.**

**Qué respuesta tan profunda.**

**Instrúyeme Freud.-**incitó-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben si me quieren hacer feliz sólo submitan un review :D 


	4. Conviviendo

Holaaaa... antes que nada gracias por sus RR, y en segundo ya no falta tanto para que esta historia se acabe...bueno los dejo de abrumar y los dejo con otro cap...

* * *

_**Instruyeme Freud...**_

Syaoran estalló en carcajadas. Sakura observó su rostro, los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas al reía, su dentadura perfecta, y la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban tornándose de un café más claro… platicaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada y sólo el cansancio pudo callarlos…Sakura despertó revitalizada, no sabía si era por el lugar o por la compañía, trató de estirarse pero se topo con firme, alzó su mirada verde y se encontró con un dormido Syaoran, contempló su rostro sereno y no pudo evitar la tentación de quitar un travieso mechón que caía por su cara. Cuando lo acomodaba recibió un beso en su muñeca.

**Perdón por despertarte. **

**No te preocupes, ya estaba despierto. **

**Tramposo. **

**¿Por qué? **

**Dejaste que te observará en silencio pensado que estabas dormido. **

**Yo no diría trampa, más bien táctica. **

**Bueno cómo sea, vamos a comer algo, anoche no cenamos y mí cuerpo pide comida. **

**Yo sé lo que tu cuerpo pide.-**se acercó seductoramente a sus labios y los besó-

**También necesita esto… pero ahora necesita ingerir alimento. **

**Hagamos esto, tú satisface tus necesidades de alimento y yo me encargo de las sexuales. **

**Me parece perfecto, pero vamos a comer.-**imploró-

Los dos emprendieron camino a la cocina en donde prepararon algo de comer. Estaban a mitad del desayuno cuando llegó Yamazaki…

**Provecho**-saludó-

**Hola Yamazaki¿qué te trae por aquí? **

**Pues pasaba para invitarlos a comer Chiharu está que se muere por verte. **

Sakura enarcó una de sus finas cejas denotando enojo y confusión… ¿quién es Chiharu?

**A mí también desde cuando no la veo… **

**Pues para ser precisos desde hace tres años. **

**Tres años, que rápido pasa el tiempo. **

**Entonces que dicen. **

**Pues claro que si los raviolis de Chiharu son únicos. **

**Bueno entonces los esperamos a las dos. **

**Ahí estaremos. **

Sakura sonrió a Yamazaki a modo de despedida.

**Mi iré a bañar.-**su voz no disimulaba el enojo que sentía y tampoco sabía que lo originaba…-

**¿Estás enojada? **

**No-**contestó escuetamente-

Syaoran la miró extrañado¿había hecho algo?, no prestó más atención e hizo lo mismo que Sakura… cuando bajó Sakura ya estaba lista, usaba unos jeans deslavados a la cadera y una blusa blanca que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos un escote discreto pero sexy, su pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando algunos cabellos sueltos…hermosa, pensó Syaoran.

**Lista. **

Sakura sólo asintió. Subieron al coche de Syaoran y se dirigieron a la casa de Yamazaki, el camino fue silencioso, algo tenso y Syaoran no sabía por qué, no le gustaba sentir que Sakura estaba enojado con él, tendrían que hablar…

**Sakura ¿qué es…?-**no pudo terminar la pregunta-

**Esa es la casa de Yamazaki-**Sakura señaló una hermosa cabaña-

Suspiró. **Si es esa. **

Cuando llegaron en la entrada estaba Yamazaki con una hermosa mujer.

**Syaoran-** la mujer en cuestión se lanzó a los brazos de Syaoran-** te he extrañado tanto, eres muy malo no siquiera una carta. **

**Perdón querida pero sabes que el trabajo me absorbe. **

El _querida_ que Syaoran usó para dirigirse a la mujer hizo que la sangre de Sakura hirviera, para no prestar atención se dirigió a Yamazaki.

**Hola, Yamazaki ¿cómo estás? **

**Bien, gracias, disfrutando de este lugar. **

**Si, la verdad es muy cautivador. **

**M esposa y yo venimos todos los años. **

**¿Su esposa? **

**Si Chiharu-**señaló a la mujer que abrazaba a Syaoran-

El enojo salió de su cuerpo… raro pensó…

**Ya veo, yo pensé que ustedes vivían aquí. **

**No de hecho vivimos en Hong Kong, pero este lugar siempre nos ha gustado. **

Syaoran se acercó con la castaña.

**Chiharu, ella es Sakura, Sakura ella es Chiharu esposa de Yamazaki. **

**Mucho gusto Chiharu.-**regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas-

Syaoran se relajó al ver que Sakura ya estaba normal.

**El gusto es mío, pero que descorteces somos, pasen. **

Sakura siguió a la pareja.

**Qué bonita casa. **

**Gracias, mi esposa la decoró.-**comentó orgulloso Yamazaki-

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sakura Syaoran agregó. **Lo que pasa es que ella es decoradora de interiores. **

**Tienes un muy buen gusto. **

**Gracias. **

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la mesa, en donde como buen anfitrión Yamazaki les ofreció una copa de vino, platicaron amenamente hasta que Chiharu los invitó a pasar a la mesa… la comida trascendió sin incidentes, los ricos platillos fueron acompañados de risas y alegres comentarios…

**Me tienes que dar la receta, esto está riquísimo-**dijo Sakura-

**No exageres, cualquiera puede hacerlo-**chiharu comentó apenada-

**Si pero tan ricos como estos no lo creo. **

**¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir? Podemos platicar mejor además no tarda en llover.**-propuso Yamazaki-

Syaoran miró a Sakura y ella sonrió.

**Claro será un placer-**contestó el ambarino-

Pasaron una velada agradable en compañía del matrimonio, tan a gusto estuvieron que no se fueron el domingo sino hasta el lunes.

**Estoy muerta-**Sakura protestó una vez que llagaron a la casa -**necesito un baño caliente y dormir todo el día. **

**Eso suena aburrido, hay muchas cosas que hacer. **

**Más tarde, más tarde-**subió a su cuarto-

Después de una relajante sesión de espuma y agua caliente, se quedó profundamente dormida…sólo el hambre hizo que se parara de la cómoda cama, para cuando lo hizo el sol estaba oculto, y la lluvia estaba apenas empezando…

**¿Syaoran?-**llamó-

**Abajo-**recibió como respuesta-

Se dirigió a la planta baja, en donde lo volvió a llamar le contestó sólo, en la sala…

**Hola guapo¿Qué haces? **

**Tratando de pasar el tiempo leyendo. **

**Ah Ok, ya comiste. **

**Si hace un rato. **

**Deja que vaya por algo de comer y te acompaño ¿vale? **

**Vale. **

Sakura regresó con un enorme plato de frutas con miel.

**¿Hambre? **

**Algo. **

Terminó de comer y se dirigió a Syaoran…

**¿Por qué no hacemos algo? **

Syaoran levantó la mirada de su libro y con un gesto provocativo preguntó.

**¿Cómo qué? **

**No lo sé esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, después de todo soy tu invitada. **

Syaoran dejó su libro en la mesa y la miró divertido.

**Tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero no sé por cual empezar. **

**Proponlas y veré por cual me decido. **

**A ver**-se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de Sakura,-**podemos jugar póker-**besó su cuello-**platicar un rato o tener una noche de pasión. **

**No lo sé, el póker suena divertido-**dijo seductoramente-

**Aunque si me preguntas creo que la noche de pasión suena mejor. **

**Sería una terrible falta si rechazo tu propuesta, después de todo tu eres mi anfitrión. **

Sakura se puso de pie y encaró a Syaoran, lo tomó de los pliegues de su playera y lo acercó a ella dándole un beso que demostraba lo que quería… Syaoran tomó de la cadera a Sakura y la cargó quedando su torso entre sus piernas, subió las escaleras cuidadosamente tratando de no perder el equilibrio, llegó a su habitación, la recargó en la pared para así disminuir el peso, besó su cuello trazando pequeños círculos con su lengua, el mundo giraba alrededor de ellos, la tormenta se desató pero esta vez Sakura ni siquiera la escuchó, era más interesante besar o acariciar, no se dieron cuenta del momento en que llegaron a la cama, la playera de Syaoran quedó en algún rincón del cuarto Sakura pudo constatar esto al pasar su manos por la espalda del joven chino, sus miradas cargadas de deseo se encontraron en un momento en el que el aire se hizo necesario, buscaron una vez más la humedad de sus bocas, mordían sus labios, incitando a continuar, Syaoran bajo de los labios a el cuello, sus manos deslizaron lentamente los finos hilos que Sakura tenía en sus hombros dejando ante sus ojos, esos dos relieves de piel los cuales poseían una leve turgencia en la cima, recorrió el camino de bajada desde su cuello hasta ellos, se dirigió al izquierdo besándolo con delicadeza, mordiendo suavemente la piel erguida, pasó al derecho al cual brindó el mismo trato, siguió su camino acariciando con los labios el liso abdomen, pasando por su ombligo el cual besó, pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo, pronto llegó a un obstáculo una delicada prenda de bordado rojo impedía su descenso, la tomó con los dientes y la deslizó lentamente, provocando pequeños espasmo en el cuerpo de Sakura al sentir la respiración acariciar su piel, por fin la prenda salió de batalla, separó sus piernas y emprendió el camino de regreso depositando fugaces roces a sus muslos, llegó a la zona cubierta por escaso bello, la fragancia que despedía el cuerpo de esa mujer era embriagante, no era posible resistirse…resistírsele, dominada su lengua por un impulso inquebrantable comenzó a dibujar figuras sin contorno entre sus piernas, encontró el sabor dulzón de aquellos labios, húmedos, tibios, hinchados en respuesta incontrolable a la caricia áspera de la barba,...la lengua de Syaoran encontró un refugio: profunda cavidad vestida de tibieza, tensa por la intromisión de aquella lengua ávida de recorrer cada milímetro de carne abierta…la ansiedad que experimentó ese músculo comenzaba a llevar a Sakura a un lugar desconocido…Syaoran no podía más que seguir… pronto sintió los espasmos de la mujer que poseía y sonrió al ver que su misión había sido completada, bebió de su néctar, e inició de nuevo su camino, hasta llegar a los labios entre abiertos de Sakura, los besó dejando que ella probará su sabor, succionó su labio inferior alejándose de ella, sólo lo necesario para terminar de desvestirse, su virilidad se erguía imponentemente buscando un lugar en donde descansar, palpitaba de excitación, Syaoran miró a los ojos a Sakura, tomó su miembro y busco la cavidad femenina, que no necesitaba más estimulación pues estaba más que dispuesta a recibirlo, Sakura reprimió un gemido al sentir profanar su cuerpo, pronto se vio envuelta en un vaivén de caderas, el cual hacía que tocará el cielo, y su vista se nublara…intercambiaron posiciones, Sakura movía su cadera de manera incitante estimulando a su compañero a terminar ese sinuoso camino y encontrar la paz para sus cuerpos, Syaoran quedó sentado, sintió su cuerpo convulsionarse, ante cada movimiento de su ahora amante, el momento se acercaba lo sabía, sujetó las caderas de Sakura estimulándola para aumentar su danzar ella se abrazó al cuerpo sudado del castaño, los espasmos empezaron a llegar junto con el aparente cese de la tormenta, un rayo cayó a lo lejos, el trueno que lo acompañó tapo los gritos que profirieron los amantes al llegar a su culminación… se abrazaron siendo el soporte el uno del otro mientras su cuerpo recobraba fuerzas, eran uno sólo, mezcla de sudor y fluidos se confundían en sus cuerpos, se separaron y se dieron el último beso de la noche, antes de caer rendidos…

Durmieron hasta medio día, la experiencia había sido agotadora, pero complaciente, tenían un largo historial de relaciones, probaron de varios sazones pero ninguno con el sabor de éste, describirlo…imposible, pero si lo pidieran mezcla de pasión y lujuria se combinaron en esa noche dando un imperioso resultado…Sakura se despertó con recobradas energías, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esta forma, un leve dolor se asomaba por sus muslos, pero aun así se sentía plena, nunca había experimentado su sexualidad como hasta ahora, miró al cuerpo desnudo que tenía entre sus brazos, y pensar que el que dormía como bebé hizo salir su lado más erótico…Syaoran despertó al sentir una mirada traspasar su ser…

**Bueno días princesa ¿cómo amaneciste?-**depositó un beso en su frente-

**Cansada, pero bien ¿y tú? **

**Igual. **

**Tengo hambre-**dijo Sakura mirando fijamente las orbes ambarinas-

**Yo también, pero mi hambre de ti, supera a la necesidad. **

**Tenemos que alimentarnos. **

**Se mi alimento. **

**Vamos Syao necesito una taza de café. **

**Y yo necesito de ti… **

Sakura se rió.

**Deja de jugar, vamos a comer. **

**Está bien, después de todo te tengo para mí otra semana. **

Sakura pensó en eso, una semana, una semana más y regresaría a su vida rutinaria…que rápido pasaba el tiempo ni siquiera lo había sentido pasar…

**¿Vienes?-**Syaoran preguntó desde el baño-

Lo miró y lo alcanzó…bajaron una hora después, al parecer la tina es un lugar muy _interesante _para tener una sesión de besos y caricias…

Desayunaron abundantemente, necesitaban recuperar las energías…se dirigieron a la sala en donde jugaron ajedrez, pero terminaron semidesnudos, y no fue la última vez pasaron tres días seguidos en la casa, abandonándose a los placeres carnales, descubriendo las diferentes formas de hacer el amor, así como las muy variadas posiciones y los más extraños lugares…

**Oye, Syaoran tenemos que salir despejarnos, respirar… **

**En verdad quieres, salir-**preguntó no muy convencido Syaoran estaban acostados en la sala, Sakura estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Syaoran, el calor de la chimenea envolvía sus cuerpos, haciendo que no extrañaran sus ropas-

**Pues sí, digo llevamos tres días aquí encerrados… **

**No lo sé, convénceme –**propuso en un tono sugerente-

Sakura sonrió, no le disgustaba estar encerrada con él para nada, necesitaba un respiro…bueno tal vez no tanto, pero necesitaba pensar en ciertos sentimientos que comenzaba a experimentar y no podía descifrar más bien Syaoran no dejaba que pensara en ellos, su presencia absorbía todos sus pensamientos…

**Y cómo que necesitas para aceptar mí propuesta…**dijo mientras besaba su torso y se sentaba encima de él…cruzó sus brazos en el pecho desnudo, recargó su barbilla en los mismos, lo miró traviesamente mientras su pelo se esparcía por el lugar…

**No lo sé, tú eres la mujer creativa la empresaria, muestra tus innovadoras ideas… **

**Qué te parece esto-**dejó un camino húmedo de besos, subiendo hasta sus labios, mientras lo hacía su cabello proporcionaba leves caricias al cuerpo del chino que provocaban descargas eléctricas a las zonas acariciadas, paso su lengua por los labios de Syaoran para después darle un beso que exigía su cuerpo…o tal vez más…

Syaoran rodó y Sakura quedó debajo de él, miro a la deidad que tenía en brazos, su pelo se esparcía en los cojines, su mirada mezcla de pasión y diversión, el contraste de sus ojos con la alfombra roja, esos labios rojos e hinchados, el subir y bajar de sus pechos producto de su respiración irregular…el pecado hecho mujer…

**Creo que pensaré tu propuesta, y mañana obtendrás tu respuesta. **

**Que solemnidad _Syaoran_-**pronunció su nombre de una manera que en cualquier hombre haría perder la cordura…como a él en este momento…sin embargo era más tentadora la oferta de practicar el juego limpio de la seducción.

**Me gusta pensar bien mis, movimientos-**al pronunciar la palabra movió su caderas-

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

**No es un movimiento más bien diría que es el cese de ellos… **

**Quieres que los cese-**preguntó mientras pasaba su lengua por su cuello, descendía poco a poco, sintiendo la piel de Saura tensarse ante cada caricia, se posó en su ombligo el cual besó, paró su tarea para mirar a la castaña, no recibió respuesta, bajó a su boca para poseerla de una forma apasionada, rozó con uno de sus dedos sus labios, la miró con ojos divertidos mientras descendía traviesamente su dedo formando pequeños zigzags, la besó de nuevo, mientras su mano se adentraba a la zona más sensible…acarició el botón de placer, formando pequeños círculos con su pulgar, primero lento luego más rápido, Sakura ahogaba sus gemidos en la boca de Syaoran, pronto su cuerpo empezó a sufrir pequeños espasmo, Syaoran sonrió cesó el movimiento de su mano -**entonces quieres que los detenga o no. **

Sakura miró seductoramente a Syaoran, le gustaba jugar muy sucio…

**No…-**fue lo que contestó.

Syaoran sonrió. **Eso pensé.**

La penetró, terminando lo que había empezado…otra noche más abandonándose al deseo de sus cuerpos, otra noche más desnudando sus cuerpos, otra noche más desnudando sus almas…

* * *

Ya saben si me quieren hacer feliz sólo submitan un RR...nos leemos pronto... 


	5. Separandonos

Hoooolaaaa!!!!!! perdón por el retraso, estaba un poco ocupada, pero bueno aquí les dejo el penultimo cap de esta historia espeor que sea de su agrado, agradezco la aceptación que ha tenido y espero que sigan dejando RR :P ya saben lo feliz que me hacen... bueno los dejo... nos leemos pronto...

* * *

**Este lugar en verdad es hermoso.-**Sakura miraba las casas que conformaban el pueblo, las calles empedradas le daban un toque único, la gente amable proporcionaba una atmosfera agradable. 

**Ya lo sé, es por eso que compré mi casa aquí. **

**¿Por qué la gente anda corriendo?**-preguntó al ver pasar corriendo a varios grupo de personas, todos en dirección del centro.

**Hoy se llevará a cabo una de las fiestas del pueblo… **

**¿En serio?-**Sakura exclamó emocionada-

**Si, es conocida como la fiesta del Queso (N/A no sé si exista pero…imaginemos que así es). **

**¿De qué se trata? **

**Pues, las personas salen de sus casas para compartir los alimentos con todos, y se hace un concurso de a ver quien hace el mejor queso. **

**¿Vamos a venir? **

Syaoran dibujó una sonrisa en su cara, le costaba trabajo pensar que la mujer que poseía todas la noches se comportara como una niña de 8 años.

**Si quieres. **

Sakura le regaló un beso, diferente a los demás, tierno e inocente que hizo que el corazón de Syaoran brincara de felicidad**…**siguieron caminando por el pueblo, saludando a la gente, comprando algunas cosas, platicando, una tarde perfecta en compañía de la persona perfecta…pronto la noche los alcanzó y para alivió de la gente ese día no llovió…

**Syaoran, pensé que no vendrías…**-saludó Yamazaki-

**¿Por qué no debería? **

**Pues te desapareciste tres días, pensé que ya te habrías ido… **

**No, tuve cosas mejor que hacer…-**señaló a la castaña que platicaba con un viejito-

**No cambias…**-suspiró resignado-

**¿Y Chiharu?-**preguntó Syaoran mirando a todos lado-

**Fue por algo de tomar, no tarda en venir… **

Chiharu llegó con dos refrescos, se disculpó con Syaoran por no traerle ninguno, el dijo que no había problema, los tres platicaron, hasta que la música empezó a sonar…Syaoran buscó con la mirada a Sakura, la encontró, seguía platicando con el viejito, vio como un joven se le acercaba y eso no le gustó, interrumpía su plática y la invitaba a bailar, pensó que se negaría ya que se volvió al viejo, pronto vio que no fue así, Sakura se paró y acompañó al _hombre ese_ a la pista, en donde la sujetó de una forma que no le agradó, es más el hecho de que la mirara, le hablara, e hiciera que riera no le agradaba…un momento, se recriminó, que le pasaba, al fin y al cabo ellos no tenían ningún tipo de relación, sólo se limitaban a noches de compañía pero nada más, aun así no pudo resistir la tentación de ir y quitarle las manos al tipejo ese de el cuerpo que era SÓLO SUYO, aunque fuera por un tiempo, se disculpó con sus amigos, y se dirigió a la pista al ver las claras intenciones del sujeto de seguir bailando con ella…

**Me permites-**dijo lo más cortes que pudo-

El hombre sólo lo miro con la firme intención de ignorarlo. Sakura miró a Syaoran, se veía un poco disgustado…

**Gracias Francesco, por la pieza pero debo dejarte vengo acompañada-**Syaoran experimento un leve regocijo al ver la cara de fastidio del tal _Francesco-_

**Qué bueno que viniste-**comentó Sakura una vez que empezaron a bailar-

**¿Por qué?**-indagó curioso-

**Porque no quería bailar con él… **

**¿Por qué no rechazaste la invitación? **

**Es el nieto del señor con él que platicaba, pensé que era igual de afable que su abuelo, grave suposición, el tipo era muy pedante, engreído y payaso. **

**Sé ve que te cayó muy bien. **

**Ja, sabes que me propuso. **

Syaoran negó, la música se volvió romántica, por lo que pegó más sus cuerpos, Sakura recargó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de su pareja de baile, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y cerró los ojos.

**Me dijo que si quería acostarme con él.**

Syaoran se paró en seco, Sakura se extrañó y lo miró, su quijada estaba tensa, sus ojos estaba más oscuros pero no de pasión, esos ella los conocía, más bien era de enojo, su ceño estaba fruncido…

**Que le contestaste-**pregunto serio-

**Que más que no… ¿Estás bien? **

Syaoran no respondió, sólo la abrazó posesivamente, cosa que a Sakura en lugar de molestarle le agradó, el sentir que le pertenecía a ese hombre le daba una perspectiva diferente a su vida, los abrazos de Takami nunca fueron así, los de Syaoran eran posesivos pero gentiles lo de Takami posesivos y rudos…aunque ahora que caía en cuenta en qué momento empezó a compararos, o en qué momento le pareció agradable permanecer toda la vida así…decidió no pensar y mejor siguió bailando…llegaron a la casa ya entrada la madrugada, los dos se fueron a dormir, claro está en la misma cama, se habían acostumbrado a despertar acompañados, no sería fácil deshabituarse a eso…

* * *

**Syaoran-**el referido volteó-**¿te has enamorado alguna vez? **

La pregunta pescó desprevenido a Syaoran, se levantó de las piernas de Sakura y la miró fijamente, se encontraban sentados debajo de un gran árbol, habían salido a un día de campo…

**Enamorarse, que palabra tan fuerte ¿qué es enamorarse para ti? **

Sakura lo pensó un poco y contestó.** No lo sé, es algo difícil de determinar creo que depende de la persona en cuestión aunque puede ser: perder la razón, la voluntad, creer ciegamente en la otra persona y sobre todo sufrimiento. **

**Si lo pones en esos términos, sí, he estado enamorado…hace años, conocí a una mujer, hermosa casi una diosa, para mi desgracia interesada, ella era mayor que yo, tenía más experiencia caí fácilmente en sus redes, me profesaba un amor incondicional, yo creí cada una de sus palabras, cada una de sus muestras de amor, fui feliz mientras estaba ciego, pero abrí los ojos de una manera dolorosa…**-suspiró-…**ese día le propondría matrimonio, hasta llegue antes a mi viaje de negocios para verla, fui a su departamento, entre, tenía las llaves, al parecer no estaba en casa, me dirigí a la recamara fue ahí cuando reparé en que si había alguien, escuché leves risas, me extrañé, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuché una voz que conocía… "Sí, el estúpido mocoso está de viaje, me alegra que así sea ya te extrañaba, no sabes lo que ansío casarme con él y dejar esta farsa"…creí estar en un sueño, mi mundo se vino abajo, los encaré y me encontré al amor de mi vida con mi amigo de la infancia…desde ese día no creo en la palabra amor ni en la palabra compromiso… ¿Y tú¿Qué me dices? **

**Misma conclusión diferente experiencia... lo conocí en una de las tantas fiestas a las que asistía, en esos momentos de mi vida necesitaba un apoyo, una distracción, la muerte de mis padres no tenía más de seis meses, él era atractivo, alegre, me fui con la finta, no tenía mucha experiencia en las relaciones, él me ofrecía un mundo lejos del sufrimiento y yo lo acepté, al principio todo era hermosura, luego empezó a cambiar casi no nos veíamos, y cuando lo hacíamos era en una reunión importante, en donde me presentaba….más bien me presumía cual objeto acabado de comprar, eso me molestaba sin embargo mi deseo de estar junto de él era mayor, después empezó a humillarme, todos mis amigos me lo decían pero yo no escuchaba…un día nos invitaron a una de las más importantes fiestas de la sociedad japonesa, yo no quería ir, al final me terminó convenciendo, fue la velada más horrible que he pasado en mi vida, me presumió me humilló, me trató peor que aun perro, recuerdo que esa vez estaba muy enojada, se había excedido, lo encaré… "Eres una mujer ¿no? Sólo sirves para eso, entiéndelo, las mujeres fueron creadas para presumirse, no tienes porque pensar, porque sentir, limítate a sonreír"…fue ahí que me di cuenta que ese hombre no me amaba, me usaba, yo sí lo amaba pero no era tan tonta para cometer el mismo error, y hasta la fecha no lo he cometido de nuevo… **

**Nos parecemos tanto…compartimos tantas cosas…**dijo Syaoran pero no la completó…

Pero sólo es una aventura, pensaron al mismo tiempo…

Regresaron a la casa en silencio habían compartido algo muy íntimo, y también se habían dado cuenta que ya no sólo era sexo, ya no era una aventura…

No hablaron en todo lo que restó del día, no sabían que decir… se fueron a dormir, o por lo menos aparentaron estarlo…Syaoran despertó, había dormido pero no descansado estaba muy confundido como para descansar, cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a una profundamente dormida Sakura¿qué le pasaba?, al pensar en que mañana partirían y que jamás se volverían a ver un vacio se apoderaba de su corazón, o simplemente al pensar que despertaría solo, que se privaría su risa, de su presencia…en estos momentos no estaba muy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al haberla invitado a Italia…sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas al sentir el cuerpo de Sakura moverse, estaba a punto de despertar…

**Hola princesa… **

**Hola guapo… **

**¿Tienes hambre? **

**Algo… **

**Iré a preparar el desayuno, te espero abajo… **

Sakura vio a Syaoran partir, había despertado con un sentimiento de angustia, tristeza, miedo, felicidad…mañana se irían de ahí y no lo volvería a ver, y no estaba segura de querer eso…no sabía lo que quería…se puso su bata y bajó…pasaron un desayuno tranquilo platicando como de costumbre, si algo habían aprendido es que se llevaban a la perfección…se bañaron para salir pero una vez más se quedó sólo en una posibilidad…

Hicieron el amor, está vez de una forma diferente, no carnal…espiritual, sus almas necesitaban sentirse unidas…ninguna palabra o frase podría describir lo que sintieron, lo que hicieron…parecían despedirse, pero como decir adiós a algo que apenas has encontrado…

Estaban en la cama, la luz se colaba por las ventanas bañando sus cuerpos de rayos dorados, estaban abrazados, sus cuerpos sudados, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones confundidos…recobraron el aliento…

**¿Es sólo sexo verdad?-**pregunto Sakura, tratando de convencerse a si misma de que lo que sentía no era otra cosas que atracción física-

**¡Dime¡Dime que sólo es sexo**!-lloraba en su hombro, aferrándose a la idea de que lo eso que quema sus entrañas, eso que la hacía sentirse viva, eso que la llena es sexo y no…-**¡dímelo!-**reclamó-**¡dime que sólo es eso!**

La miró estrechándola en sus brazos, demostrando una vez más lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos, quería darle respuesta a su pregunta, pero ¿cómo responder a algo de lo que ni tú mismo estas seguro?, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla tratando de encontrar consuelo y a su vez dárselo, se recostó en la cama trayendo consigo al frágil cuerpo de su compañera, amiga, amante…refugió su cuerpo en sus brazos, quedando su cara en su pecho, en donde sentía suaves perlas acariciarlo trazando caminos cálidos y húmedos, acarició su pelo tratando calmarla, estuco así, ella en sus brazos temblando y él limitándose a observarla…poco a poco sus hombros dejaron de sacudirse, sus ojos rojos e hinchados se empezaron a cerrar hasta quedar dormida…

La tormentosa noche dio paso a un día despejado, trayendo consigo la promesa de un hermoso día, tan hermoso que las aves no cantaban temiendo arruinarlo, la calma de esa mañana era tan extraña, que podría compararse con el ojo de un huracán, la paz que precede al caos…

Despertó, más bien abrió los ojos en todo la noche no pudo dormir era la primera que pasaba solo desde que llegó a Italia, la sensación de vacío lo atormentaba…hubiera querido quedarse con ella, aunque ¿para qué quedarse? Que resolvería con eso, ni él lo sabía, lo único que quería era estar con ella.la confusión y la frustración se apoderaban de su ser¿qué hacer? Esa era la pregunta del millón…se levantó para darse una ducha, tenía que despejarse, antes de dejarla en el aeropuerto…el agua cayó por su cuerpo, proporcionándole un alivio inmediato, sus músculos se relajaban al contacto del agua a presión, cerró los ojos, recordando la noche anterior…

---Flash Back---

El sueño lo venció¿en qué momento? Quién sabe¿qué lo despertó? La ausencia de ese cuerpo que proporcionaba calor al suyo, estiró su brazo tratando de localizarlo, al sentir el vacio, abrió sus ojos, aun era de noche, se incorporó lentamente, prendió la lámpara de su buró, iluminando tenuemente, buscó a Sakura en la habitación, no la encontró, vio la puerta de la recámara abierta, una leve luz se asomaba, su puso el pantalón de su pijama y se encaminó hacia ella, abrió la puerta y la luz se hizo más intensa, la recámara de enfrente la responsable…el corazón se le contrajo, la respiración se aceleró y un nudo en la garganta se le formó, ahí enfrente de él, Sakura, arreglando su maleta, sus ojos hinchados y rojos, la tristeza emanando de su ser…

**¿Qué pasa?-**se atrevió a preguntar-

**Preparo mi maleta**-contestó sin verlo-

**¿Por qué?-**trataba de no sonar abrumada-

**Mañana vence el plazo de mi estancia aquí**-seguía metiendo sus cosas, era obvio que estaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban, su voz era entrecortada-

**Lo sé**-confirmó-

**Mañana me voy…me voy sola a Japón**-está vez lo miró a los ojos, aunque sólo por una fracció0n de segundo-

**Está bien**-_no, no está bien_, pensó con desesperación, sin saber qué hacer, sentir, salió de ahí-**te llevaré al aeropuerto en la mañana**-sentenció antes de cerrar la puerta-

**De acuerdo-**contestó, al borde de las lágrimas ¿por qué su corazón le pedía que se quedara?-

---Fin Flash Back---

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla confundiéndose con el agua…diez minutos después salió a prepararse…

Esa noche había sido la más horrible de su vida. No sabía qué hacer, que sentir o pensar, estaba confundida, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, la razón Syaoran Li, todo empezó como una "inocente propuesta que con la convivencia dio paso a una relación llena de pasión que derivó en… ¿en qué? Ni siquiera ella sabía…no, sí lo sabía, sólo que tenía _miedo_ de aceptarlo, necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos, tenía que alejarse de él, estando a su lado ni siquiera podía razonar, le dolía dejarlo, claro que le dolía pero su integridad emocional estaba primero… ¿lo volvería a ver? A lo mejor, esperaba que sí, por el bien de los dos necesitaban darse un tiempo para analizar su "extraña relación"…se paró del sillón, en donde había permanecido las dos últimas horas, pensando, miró por la ventana, el paisaje se alzaba imponente, tentándola a no irse, el sonido de unos pasos hicieron que voltearan quedando de frente a su _tormento_…

**¿Lista?-**su voz sonaba más apagada de lo normal-

**Sí**-trató de que su respuesta fuera firme, pero sólo salió un leve susurro-

La ayudó so sus maletas, las acomodó en el coche y partieron al aeropuerto…una hora después se encontraban sentados frente a frente, mirándose sin atreverse a hablar…

**_Pasajeros con destino a Japón… _**

Los dos se tensaron al escuchar la voz anunciando el vuelo, se incorporaron…

**Gracias-**empezó ella-gracias por estas dos maravillosas semanas, en verdad aprendí mucho…

Él sonrió levemente.

**No tienes que…**-dijo-

**Sabes que es necesario-**lo miró con resignación-

**Lo sé-**afirmó-**también te lo agradezco me has enseñado muchas cosas-**a creer de nuevo fue lo principal pensó-**descubrí tantas cosas extraordinarias a tu lado…**-tantas que no sé por dónde empezar-

Sakura lo abrazó y le dio un último beso…con pesar se separó de él…

**Hasta pronto Syaoran Li-**extendió su mano…pídeme que me quede, pensó-

**Hasta pronto Sakura Kinomoto-**tomó su mano…no te vayas, gritaba en su mente pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca…-

Sonrieron una vez más, está vez más tranquilos, tal vez este no era el momento pero siempre hay un mañana…

Sakura se perdió entre la multitud, las lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos, caminó más aprisa, temiendo arrepentirse, entregó su boleto y volteó una vez más, sonrió, ahí estaba él con su sonrisa _tranquila_ despidiéndola con leves movimientos de mano, ella lo imitó, suspiró y entró al avión…

-_El trato está cerrado-_pensó amargamente al verla abordar el avión¿por qué no pudo decirle que se quedara?...miedo, nada más que miedo…las palabras no salieron a su debido tiempo y ahora era demasiado tarde para remediarlo…con pesar abandonó el aeropuerto, sus caminos se separaban, miró al cielo en esos momentos un avión pasaba, sonrió, tal vez algún día se volverían a encontrar y a lo mejor podría descifrar ese _extraño sentimiento_ surgido de esa _extraña relación._

_Una a una las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro, trazando un camino húmedo, salado y amargo. Sólo había en ese momento incertidumbre, el adiós es doloroso y muchas veces necesario, un abrazo prolongado, un beso desesperado, una última mirada a tu rostro y un sabor agrio cubriendo mi vida, camino con decisión temiendo arrepentirme y regresar, subo al tren de mi destino una última mirada y se qué algún día te volveré a encontrar…_

* * *

Bueno, bueno ya saben recibo todo tipo de criticas... nos leemos pronto... y gracias a todos los que dejan RR... 


	6. Uno Dos ahora ¿tres?

Hong Kong, ciudad Cosmopolitan, potencia mundial, millones de personas habitando un espacio limitado y a pesar de ser una ciudad repleta de gente es fácil sentirse sola, lo sabré yo, nunca me pasó, pero ahora…ahora era diferente había experimentado las delicias del paraíso para regresar al infierno de mis soledad…entro al lujoso estacionamiento del edificio en donde, ahora, vivo, una vez estacionado mi BMW, me dirijo al elevador, todo rutinario, todo monotonía, desde presionar el número 15 hasta el trayecto que tengo que caminar por el imperioso pasillo decorado a buen gusto, mi andar es tranquilo, llego a una puerta de caoba, busco mi llave, inserto la _especial_ al abrirla me topo con un panorama sombrío producto de las luces apagadas y los rayos de luna entrando por el balcón…sin animarme a prender las luces ingreso a mi _hogar_, pongo mis cosas en la mesa que está en el recibidor y me dirijo a la sala que está en donde mi saco queda encima de un brazo del cuero negro, mi corbata que segundos atrás había muerto bajo mi mano ahora reposa en la mesa ratonera, me siento en el amplio sillón, cierro los ojos y suspiro…Hoy, hoy hace un año en el que conocí el dolor en carne viva, en donde vivía muriendo con cada respiro, despertaba cada mañana añorando la compañía de mi amante…la recuerdo…pero al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con mi desolador departamento, puedo ver varias fotos acomodadas en la repisa ubicada encima de la tele, no reconozco ningún rostro ya que la falta de luz sólo me hace ver sombras, paseo mi mirada por el lugar tratando de encontrar _algo_…sin embargo estoy solo o no tanto, la soledad y yo somos compañeros, ella me acompaña en mi noche de develo…el sonido de unos tacones me despierta de mi letargo, aunque no al cien, me concentro en ello, el eco producido por ello, acercándose más, enfrente de mi puerta de detienen, escucho el choque de llaves, volteo mi cara a la puerta, esperando a ese ser que interrumpe mi_ soledad_, el clic de la cerradura viene acompañado con una hermosa visión, parece un ángel, la luz del pasillo choca contra su espalda dando un toque místico…muevo mi cabeza tratando de despertar de tan cruel broma…

_**Hola amor-**_me saludó ese ser etéreo¿acaso estaré loco?-

_**Hola princesa**_-me escucho responder-

_**¿Por qué a oscuras?-**_me pregunta divertida-

_**No sé me dio flojera-**_respondo sin darle importancia-

Su risa inunda el departamento llenando mis sentidos¡DIOS! Si esto era un sueño no quería despertar.

_**Estas loco-**_me regala una vez más el privilegio de escuchar su dulce voz-

Veo su silueta despojarse de su abrigo, colgarlo en el perchero y cerrar la puerta, dejando una vez más al departamento a oscuras, tal vez si fue un sueño-pienso amargamente-, escucho unos leves pasos y un tuck(N/A sorry por mi _imaginación _para hacer sonidos onomatopéyicos, pero imaginen que es el sonido que se hace al encender la luz) se escucha acompañado por una fuerte luz, que me obliga a cerrar mi ojos instintivamente, lo abro de nuevo, lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a ella, miro enfrente mío y me encuentro al ser más hermoso que he visto regalándome una bella sonrisa, sus ojos mezcla de amor y diversión, se acerca a mí y se sienta en mis piernas a horcajadas, en un segundo recibo la suave caricia de uno labios sobre los míos, miel-pienso-correspondo subiendo la intensidad¿tortura o paraíso?...nos separamos por aire y aprovecho para abrazar a es se_r _fuertemente, temiendo en verdad estar soñando…

_**¿Te sientes bien?-**_so voz antes alegre se denota preocupación-

_**Si mi amor-**_respondo con pesar al saber que ha entristecido por mi causa-

_**Te amo-**_susurra en mis labios antes de besarlos de nuevo esta vez suavemente-

_**Yo también-**_digo con voz emocionada-

_**Syaoran**_-escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios hace que regrese al cien, a mi realidad, NO ya no estoy solo, No ya no tengo miedo, SÍ es el paraíso y SÍ estoy locamente enamorado…la responsable…-

_**Dime Sakura-**_incito a que hable-

Ella apoya su mejilla en mi pecho y entrelaza mi mano con la suya…

_**Hoy hace un año, de ese día…también seis de nuestro reencuentro ¿te acuerdos?**_

---Flash Back---

Tres, tres tristes, vacios, en conclusión angustiosos meses, sabía que necesitaba distancia para aclarar sus dudas pero la espera era tortuosa, ella ya sabía lo que sentía ¿y él?...mejor no pensar en ello, Tomoyo había preguntado…

_¿Te arrepientes?_-estábamos en Japón, en la mansión de, su ahora, prometido, Eriol-

_Sí…no….Dios no lo sé-_me paré abruptamente de la mesa derramando un poco de soda al hacerlo-

_Sakura, tienes que llamarlo, no puedes seguir en la incertidumbre._-me miró con ojos suplicantes-

_Tal vez, tal vez…-_susurré mientras mi mirada se perdía en la inmensidad del jardín-

Claro, dije que tal vez, no que lo haría en ese instante, y veme aquí, tres meses después, preparándome para viajar ¿a dónde? A Italia, de regreso allá, esta vez sola, me encantaría decir que es por él, para verlo aclarar las cosas, ver si tenía mi respuesta¿qué respuesta? Vamos Sakura deja de soñar, puede que tu si sintieras algo más que deseo, pasión, al parecer él no…es doloroso saber que cuando encuentras a alguien que te hace creer de nuevo no lo puedas tener…Dios, suspiré de nuevo creo que es la milésima vez que lo hago, no lo puedo evitar el tan solo recordarlo hace que mi corazón brinque de alegría, mi pulso se acelere y recuerde los momentos que compartimos…tomé mi maleta, era un viaje de negocios casi de entrada por salida así que con una pequeña maleta bastaba, el chofer esperaba por mí, lo saludé con una sonrisa, bueno un intento mis ánimos no de daban para más, porque por si fuera dentro de dos días se cumplían tres meses de la última vez que lo vi, aunque parezca loco, sí contaba los días, arribamos al aeropuerto internacional de Japón…mi semblante depresivo se convirtió en uno de enojo, al llegar al aeropuerto, últimamente tenía a los medios detrás de mí, hacía varios años que eso no pasaba se encontraban en cada lugar que miraba, y este no era la excepción, lo bueno es que pasé de largo, mi seguridad lo tenía cubierto…llegamos a la pista, en donde el piloto esperaba por mí, un pequeño intercambio de palabras y estaba lista para partir…

Unas cuantas horas de viaje, y mis pensamiento seguían en lo mismo Syaoran Li…miré por la ventanilla, el cielo ya estaba copado de estrellas, aunque su brillo se veía opacado por la inmensa luna llena, ninguna nube la acompañaba, no podía seguir así necesitaba descansar ya que a primera hora tenía la junta con los inversionista italianos, tomé mi bolso de mano y saqué unas pastillas para dormir, no era particularmente afecta a ellas, esta vez en vedad las necesitaba…los leves movimientos me despertaron, abrí los ojos…

_Perdón por despertarla señorita, hemos llegado-_era la azafata, le agradecí con una sonrisa-

Moví mi cuello tratando de des tensarlo¿cuánto tiempo dormí? Lo más probable es que fuera lo que faltaba del viaje, recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a bajar…mi corazón se oprimió el mismo escenario, bueno tal vez no es mismo, el viento ahora era un poco más frío en cualquier momento llegaría el invierno, con pasos tembloroso baje, a pesar de estar en Florencia a cientos de kilómetros de donde estuve, no me importó el tan sólo de estar allí hacía mi ser estremecerse…la junta con los inversionistas fue exhaustiva, al final habían aceptada firmarlo y su reticencia se debía a que era mujer, huy para variar machistas…subí a mi suite, me di un relajante baño en donde regresó él a mis pensamientos, esto ya no era sano para mi, necesitaba una solución y para variar mi hermano vino a mi mente, tal vez era un poco pesado, pero tenía razón…

_Sakura_-había empezado después de encontrarme llorando-_no sé qué es lo que te pasa, tampoco quiero que me digas, no me gusta verte así tienes que ponerle un fin a esto, piénsalo ahora que vayas a Italia-_me dio esa mirada que dice sé que la solución se encuentra allá y me dejo sola-

Demonios tenía razón, ya no podía esperar, así que tome una decisión, lo dejaría ir, dejaría ir el recuerdo de Syaoran y empezaría mi vida de nuevo…la única solución era regresar aunque sintiera desfallecer regresaría…

Todo seguía igual, las pintorescas casas las calles empedradas, la gente afable me miraba con duda, después de todo no era un pueblo grande, paré en la estación de gas recargué el tanque y me di el tiempo de comer algo antes de seguir…pagué por todo, encendí el coche y seguí e línea recta…

¿Qué me traía aquí de nuevo?, me pregunté por enésima vez, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, ella, por más que tratara de sacarla de mis pensamientos, no podía y juro que lo intentaba, había llegado unas horas atrás a mi casa de Italia, me pasee por ella a cada lugar que volteaba ella se encontraba ahí, sonriendo, platicando, preparando el desayuno, esa casa era más suya que mía…ahora estaba en la sala con un vaso de whisky, me sentía frustrado¿por qué? Porque en mi loca mente ella estaría aquí, aun seguía teniendo esa absurda y cruel fantasía de que ella estaría aquí con los brazos abiertos esperando por mí…no era muy tarde, miré el reloj, la una…un sonido me despertó de mi pequeña siesta, un motor, miré de nuevo el reloj tres y media, agudicé mi oído tratando de escuchar más…mi imaginación comenzaba a jugarme bromas, dio un largo suspiro, ya era tiempo, después de todo a eso venía a dejar atrás esta etapa de mi vida y seguir con ella, revisé la casa para ver si estaba bien cerrada, cuando terminé ya eran las cuatro, salí de la casa topándome con un hermoso día, pero ni siquiera eso me alegraba, cerré con llave…cuando me volví me encontré con una hermosa camioneta, al parecer no me estaba volviendo loco, aunque si me extrañó después de todo ¿quién podría venir? Me acerqué tratando de ver a alguien, sólo me encontré con un coche vació y lo que parecía ser una bolsa…tal vez alguien se había perdido, en ese momento, no sé por qué me encontraba caminando al rio, me daba la sensación de que necesitaba ir allá…contuve la respiración, mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, podía escuchar a mi corazón palpitar rápidamente amenazando con salirse de mi caja torácica, caminé lentamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza de vez en cuando, no lo podía creer, estaba ahí _ella _estaba ahí, con un vestido blanco que se mecía con la suave brisa, los rayos del sol impactando en su cuerpo, su pelo jugando con el viento parecía un ser etéreo, nada la perturbaba estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando el agua fijamente, me sentí celoso del rio él podía tener su mirada, su atención…llegué hasta donde estaba, respiré el aroma que inundaba el lugar _su_ aroma, a flores, a gloria…el pequeño muelle se crujió cuando di un paso más, alertándola de me presencia, se volteó sorprendida, ninguno dijo nada, sólo ahí parados mirándonos…

_Hola-_su melodiosa voz llegó a mi-

_Hola_-mi voz salió casi en un susurro-

_¿Cómo estas?-_o sí, inteligente pregunta Sakura-

_Bien_-mal, endemoniadamente mal sin ti-

Un silencio se hizo…

_¿Quieres dar un paseo?-_señalé con la cabeza la pequeña balsa, no era lo que quería decir, era eso o nada-

Asintió. La ayude a subir, el sólo tocar su manos mandaba miles de descargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo, nos soltamos rápidamente como si quemara…empecé a remar, la tenía frente a mí¿cuántas veces soñé con esto? Muchas ya había perdido la cuenta y cuando la tenía enfrente, pas, mi mente se bloqueaba…

_¿A qué viniste?-_por fin pregunté, aunque al momento en que me miró con esas hermosas orbes supe que no fue la mejor pregunta-

_No lo sé-_sonrió sarcástica-

_¿Y tú?-_pregunto después de otro incómodo silencio-

_Tampoco lo sé._-otra grandiosa respuesta dada por Syaoran, sí vamos muy bien-

_Te parece si regresamos._

_Sí, vamos._

La balsa se deslizaba por el rio, el viento cálido mecía sus cabellos, el sol quemaba sus rostros, se adentraron por el pequeño sendero de árboles, que les proporcionaba un poco de alivio ante el sol abrasador, al mismo tiempo que les regalaba el maravilloso espectáculo de las hojas caer, el cantar de los pájaros adornaba al ambiente, sin previo aviso el aire empezó a correr más rápido, las hojas caídas se arremolinaron dejándose llevar por la brisa, el cantar de los pájaros cesó, el viento sopló trayendo consigo las nubes cargadas de rocío, las gotas empezaron a caer, primero una, luego otra hasta que un dosel de agua cayó sobre ellos, mojando, limpiando sus cuerpos así como desenmascarando sus sentimientos… sus miradas se encontraron y no necesitaron palabras para describir lo que encontraron, amor, el más puro amor que te regala la vida… llegaron al pequeño muelle, bajaron en silencio sin saber cómo actuar, que decir, una vez asegurada la pequeña balsa quedaron de frente, la lluvia caía más fuerte, el aire golpeaba sus cuerpos, pero no importaba ninguno se movía, sus almas se buscaron y sus cuerpos se encontraron poco a poco se fundieron en un cálido beso y su amor se declararon siendo testigos ellos, la lluvia y el viento…

_No te vayas-_imploré, estrechándola aun en mis brazos-

No lo podría hacer Syaoran, no cuando tú tienes mi otra mitad…

---Fin Flash Back---

Besé su frente…disfrutando del silencio que nos embargaba, misma que ella rompió minutos después…

**Y como estamos en fechas especiales-**su voz mezcla de nerviosismo y miedo, con un toque de felicidad-

**Aja**-digo lo más impaciente, ya que ha separado su cuerpo del mío, para sentarse junto a mí, me mira con esas enormes jades-

**Yo…-**no se animaba a hablar y eso francamente me empezaba a desesperar así que tomo su mano apretándola dándole la valentía que necesita para hablar…después de un largo suspiro habla-**yo fui al doctor…**

**¿Al doctor¿No te has sentido bien?-**mi voz es preocupada-

**Déjame terminar-**se exaspera-**no, no me he estado sintiendo bien…**

**¿Por qué no me dijiste?-**ahora estaba enojado¿cómo me ocultaba estas cosas?-

**Syaoran-**me mira amenazadoramente-**dejarás que termine ¿o no?**

**De acuerdo ahora dime ¿qué es lo que pasa?**

**Bueno pues digamos que…-**se muerde el labio inferior, estaba nerviosa y eso no era buen síntoma-**tengo un mes de retraso.**

¿Un mes de retraso¿Qué demonios significaba eso¿No podía ser más especifica?, pienso pero para no alterarla hablo más calmada-**No entiendo.**

Me mira, con ojos exasperados, trato de no darle importancia, después de todo ella era la que no se explicaba…

**Estoy embarazada-**suelta de repente con un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, sin palabras, me quedo mudo, enserio-

**Tu, yo y…-**señalo a ambos y luego a su vientre-

**Si**-es su tímida respuesta-

Me quedo en shock, mirándola, sin decir nada, cosa que ella malinterpreta porque inmediatamente se para…

**Lo sabía, no era buena idea, perdón enserio, me estaba cuidando no sé qué pasó-**caminaba de un lado a otro, sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas-

**Sakura…-**la llamo pero está demasiado ocupada culpándose de no sé qué tonterías-

La llamo de nuevo, y tampoco responde, me levanto y la abrazo…

**Sakura-**desvía su mirada, tomo su barbilla obligándola a mirarme-**es la noticia más hermosa que he recibido…**

**¿En serio?-**su rostro se relajó-

**Claro que sí digo ¿qué más puedo pedir en la vida?...tengo una maravillosa compañera con la cual voy a compartir la dicha de ser padre…**

**Dios yo también-**me abraza y me da el beso más…bueno los besos que ella dan son difíciles de describir-

Nos recostamos en el sofá, ella recargada en mi pecho, acariciando una de mis manos, aspiro su aroma, acaricio sus cabellos, un leve brillo capta mi atención mis llaves están tiradas en el suelo, vaya sorpresa, una en particular capta mi total atención, una la que tiene un pequeño retrato la _especial_, en ella dos personas están sonrientes, ni modo tendré que cambiarla después de todos ahora seremos tres…sonrío ante la perspectiva ¿quién lo pensaría? Encontrar el amor de la forma más extraña…pero ¿a quién le importa? A mí no, no ahora que ya n estoy solo, ahora que sé lo que es ser feliz…

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, no lo esperaba así(son las dos de la mañana y mis neuraonas francamente ya empiezan a dejar de funcionar), pero no lo pude evitar, me salió mi vena romántica, tenía planeado dejarlos solos pero…Ni siquiera lo puedo imaginar, todavía no se me dan los finales _trágico_….les agradezco una vez más a todos aquellos que me apoyaron durante todo este tiempo, enserio sin ustedes esto no valdría la pena ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!… espero que el final hay sido de su agrado…nos leemos pronto….

Atte. Cherry


End file.
